The Setup
by Born To Be A writer121
Summary: Rachel Berry has been secretly in love with Quinn Fabray since Junior Year of High School. Her sister Maria finds out and comes up with a plan that involves Quinn. When everything starts falling a part. Quinn must decide if she should do the job she was asked to do or should she follow her heart. Only time will tell! Please Read and Review...
1. Rachel's Secret

**This is a Faberry with a minor Brittana Story with a Pezberry friendship. There will be some Brittana, not a lot, but some. This is also a G!P story. If you don't like it please don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's character's just the mistakes. Please enjoy and reviews always welcomed...Disrespectful comments will be deleted! - Born to be a writer121**

So I lay there hurt and confused as to what I just heard out of my girlfriend's mouth. We lay there on the bed after making love 35 minutes prior. I look into her beautiful blue eyes, wondering how I could have ever been so stupid as to believe someone as beautiful as her could ever take me seriously.

"Baby please let me explain." She said grabbing my hand, but honestly didn't know who she was anymore. So I instantly pulled my hand away.

"You Just did...Oh an if it wasn't already oblivious, we are so over!"

"Baby please don't say that. I'm so sorry and I do love you." Was she being serious right now? I just look at her and without saying anything else I get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the shower, so se couldn't hear me cry. I've never been so hurt in my life. I've been hurt before, but not like this. I've been bullied, slushed, had rude comments sent to my Facebook and Myspace page. I cancelled my Myspace account because of the rude comments. My Facebook is all I have left.

My life has never been easy. My birth mother didn't want me so I was put up for adoption. Then my two gay dad's found me and loved me. I am Rachel Barbara Berry, I was born to be a star. My dreams were very simple. Go to high school join Glee club, win nationals. The get into to NYADA which stands for New York Academy of Dramatic Arts in the fabulous New York City. Then Become the biggest star on Broadway. But plans changes. I still want everything I've always dreamed of. But falling in love wasn't a part of my plan, adding more drama to my life. I had to fall in love with a girl.

I forgot to mention one little detail about myself and why guy or girl would ever want to be wit me. I'm a those names they said to me and about me were true. Except the man-hands part, I have small, cute hands. The others one like freak, diva, Ru-paul. Yeah those are true. I am a diva, but also a freak. I was born with a penis. I've tried to kill myself because I wasn't normal. But then I figured the hell with being normal. I'm 23 years old now, and everything all my dreams have came true except for one.

I graduated from McKinley High School with 2 national titles for Glee club. I rocked my audition for NYADA. Graduated at the top of my class. I'm now on Broadway. I've been in 3 plays so far, and I'm staring in a remake of Funny Girl. I've lost contact with my glee friends. I've really only talked to my sister Maria Rose Corcoran. I met her 2 years ago. We've been really close since I moved to NY 5 years ago. But enough about me and my back story. To fully understand why I felt so hurt from my now ex girlfriend. I have to rewind time a bit.

{4 weeks earlier}

Here I sit in my sister's car waiting for her to come out of the store. Once again I'm staring at the Facebook page of one of my friends who I secretly been in love with since my Junior Year of High School. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her name is Quinn Fabray. I met my sophomore year. I stole her boyfriend away from her.

Finn Hudson that was when I was going threw my 'I'm going to date a guy to prove I'm not gay phase' it didn't work. I was still into girls. I dated 3 guys and then I just gave into my desires and just sat my slights on girls. I dated Finn Hudson, Noah Puckermen and Jesse St. James. All great guys, just wasn't for me. I notice Quinn when she and her other 2 beautiful friends Santana and Brittany joined glee club. Senior year we grew closer. Then she went to Yale and I went to NYADA. Anyways there I sat in her car staring at her picture thinking my god she is so beautiful.

My sister got back into the car and looked at my phone to see what I was staring at.

"You're looking at Quinn's pictures?" She asked giving me a weird look.

"Yes! She's my friends and I'm looking at her photo's what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering that's all. " She said as she focus back on her drivi let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and looked into her information section. As I strolled down I saw some of the usual and stumbled onto something I didn't think would ever change...


	2. The Plan

**A/N Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have a new chapter here and I hope you enjoy and please read and review!**

**G!P Rachel this a Faberry and minor Brittana fanfic and With a Pezberry friendship.**

It said something I didn't would happen in a million years. It said she was in to women and men, I thought Yes! I finally have a chance with her. It took us about 20 minutes to my dad's house. Once we got into the house I yelled …

"Dad...Daddy I'm home." Just like I did when I was back in high school. It's a force of habit, my daddy came out of the kitchen.

"Hey baby how was you're day?" He asked me with a serious look on his way.

"It was fine."

"You did relax and took it easy right? No singing right?" I rolled my eyes and said...

"Yes daddy I promised I was not going to sing and I didn't . well maybe a little in the car, but that's it I swear."

"Okay great then, because you were suppose to be resting your voice, for the play in January."

"I know daddy and I'm good care of it. Where is dad?"

"Your dad was called into the hospital, some big accident on highway 215 and the emergency room is over flooded so, he had to on his day  
off."

"Oh okay well if you guys will excuse me I am going up to my room and going to take a relaxing bath. please don't bother me." So once I go to my room I write in my journal which I don't let anyone read, because it has my wants, my desires, my fears and deepest secrets, also my insecurities. It would embarrass it me to the fullest intent if any were to read my journal. As I'm writing in my journal my hair starts to itch. So I decided that now is the right time for that relaxing bath. Now that I'm back in Lima I can't seem to get Quinn out of my mind.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind?" I say to one as I walked into my bathroom and closed the door.

Maria's P.O.V

I can't seem to fine my cell phone and I was in here this morning...oh there it is sitting on Rachel's bed. Well will love at what we have  
here, Rachel's journal. Lets read it shall we. I thought to my self as I laid on her bed opening her journal to...

Entry # 13 I read it to myself so she wouldn't hear me.

November 13, 2009

Today is Quinn's birthday and I miss her so much journal. I don't know what to do anymore, I'm starting to have feeling for Quinn. More then friends feeling, I've never felt this way this way before. I can't stop thinking about her. Ever sense I checked her Facebook info and it said she was interested on women and men, I thought Yes! I finally have a chance with her. But now that I think about it...Why would she want me? All I'm going to be to her is a friend. Were best friends she says even though I haven't heard from in a while. Beside I'm still uneasy about my bi-sexuality. Maybe I should get my shit together before I do anything else. I've got a lot to  
think about ... Until next journal.

I jumped a few pages to today's entry.

Entry#42

December 2,2009

Okay so I thought that me being in love with Quinn was hard enough, but I finally got some of these answers I was looking for. I met my birth mom Shelby and we talked and I asked her if she had any inter-sex family members and she mentioned my Carmen is an inter-sex her big sister. She wasn't and was wondering I was asking and I told I also had a penis... I was born with a penis. All I think about, dream or even day dream about is Quinn and I want to be with her, date her, make love to her. God I want her so much. I contently think about her when I jerk off thinking about sexy she is...why can't I have the balls to tell her how I feel? Rachel you're a coward! That's why... I should just tell her, but how to you come out and say Quinn I've been love with you since junior year of high school? These answers I need to figure out. Until next time journal.

I closed the book and put it back on her bed, right were she left it. I can't believe this... Rachel is a nasty dyke and she was born with a penis? Wow I knew she was a freak, but damn! I have to help my sister understand that this isn't the lifestyle choice she should be making.

"I got it" I said to myself as I was walking out of Rachel's room and into the spare bed room I was staying in while I was there. I pulled out my cell phone and closed the door as I called Quinn.

"Hello?" Quinn answered her phone.

"Hey it's me Maria. Rachel sister, so how are you doing?"

"Oh hey and as to answer your question, I need another Job. I'm on my last year of medical school and money us getting tight after my dad cut me off, for not studying law like the rest of the family. But it's okay I can handle it. But with how high gas is, food and new clothes... I just need a new job."

"I can help, but I need you to do something for me."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well Rachel is in love with you, and has been since junior year of high school. She's bi-sexual and was born  
with a penis. She jerk off sometimes thinking of you, and she can't stop thinking about you."

"Wow umm okay what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to call her and tell her that you have a secret you want to tell her. But you don't know how she would react to the news. Then tell her you've been. In love with her since junior year of high school, and you didn't say anything to her, because you didn't know how she felt about she felt. You want to date her, but you have to get her to fall in love with you. So she would want to make love to you. She's a virgin I'm pretty sure. Then break her heart, so she will see that being with a woman is no better then being with a man, and she will see  
that being gay is wrong! I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"I'll give you a 1,000. 500 when you get here and another 500 when you break her heart and she's straight again. Do we have a deal?"

"Maria this all seems a little mean."

"Yes or No?"

"Okay, yes we have a deal."

"Call her she changed her number it's (212) 259-3218"

"Okay I'll call her right now."

"You can tell her anything okay?"

"Okay."

After we hung up I put my phone back in my pocket, and leave my room. I went to the living room and pretend to watch TV. Rachel's phone ring and she runs into the living room in her towel to answer it. She is completely shocked to see the caller ID say Quinn Fabray. She quickly answers the phone and goes into her room and closes the door. I have a smile on my face. Plan in motion!

Rachel's P.O.V

I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw Quinn's name on my caller ID. So I quickly answer my phone as I sit on the bed.

"Hey Quinn it's been a long time."

"Yeah it's my fault I meant to keep emailing your or calling you, it's just medical school is really kicking my ass right now. I called Santana and she said you changed your number. So I asked her for it and she gave it to me and I called you."

"Great so now we can make up for lost time."

"Yeah Rach if I told you something would you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes I promise. You know you can tell me anything."

I sat there and braced my self for what she was about to say...

"Well my Facebook profile says into women and men. Well it's true, because I do I... Wow this is so hard for me to say."

"Come on you can tell me."

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you might not like me afterwards."

"Don't be crazy of course I'll still like you. No matter what you tell me I promise."

"I'm in love with a girl" I tried not to sound hurt or disappointed, but it didn't seem to work to well for me.

"Really? That's great. I hope you're happy with her."

"Rach should I tell her?"

"Yeah I think she deserves to know that the most beautiful and sweetest girl I know is in love with her."

"Thank you! You really think so?"

"Yes, I think you're very beautiful and smart. You have a great sense of humor and any girl would be lucky enough to be with  
you."

"What if we out on a date. Where would you take me? Can you describe our first date?" Why is she doing this to me? It's bad enough that  
she's in love with another girl who isn't me. But to top it off she wants me to pretend were dating just to practice for new girlfriend.

"Well I would call you and say 'Quinn Fabray I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? This Friday night say around 8:00pm?"

"And my answer would be yes."

"Then Friday night I would show up at you door at 8:00pm with candy in one hand and flowers in the other. Then you would open the door, and I would say wow Quinn you look absolutely beautiful tonight as I hand you the flowers and candy."

"I would say thank you and your looking very beautiful as well and thank you for the flowers and candy. "

"I would let you put the flowers on some water. Then once you're done and come outside and lock your door, I would walk you to my car and open the car door for you and wait until your in to close it."

"I would say thank you once you got into the car."

"Once I got into the car, I would let you pick the music. As I drive us to the Italian restaurant I found across the street from the movie  
theater."

"I would say I love being back in Lima. Nothing beats watching the stars on a beautiful night like tonight."

"I would say well then you would love my house its has perfect view of the stars."

"I would say I would love to see that view!"

"I would say I could take you later if you would like."

"I would say I would love too."

"Then once we arrived at the restaurant. I would tell the lady that we have a reservations under Berry, Rachel and once the lady show us to our seats, I would tell you that you could order anything you would like. Once our food come and eat and enjoy and taste each others food. After we eat I would pay the bill and we would go see any movie that you wish to see."

"I would say I want you to pick."

"I would buy tickets to Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2. We would go to ours seats after I buy the popcorn and soda. We would have a great time and I would say I love how into movies you are. I would take you to my house and we would go upstairs to my room and open my baloney doors and let the breeze come in. As we walk to the edge."

"I would say wow it's getting cold and I left my coat in your car."

"I would take off my coat and put it around your shoulders. We watched the stars for a while until it got to cold outside and I walked you back inside my room and close the door. I would look into your beautiful eyes and lean towards you and I would kiss you ever so softy on your lips."

"I would place my hands around your neck and pull you closer into me. I began to deepen the kiss, then I began to lick your bottom lip. Bagging for entrance, which I'm granted. Our tongues dance around and we let out soft b moans. I push you near your bed."

"I pull away and say that was an amazing first kiss. We then would make out for 15 minutes more minutes. Then I would drive you home and kiss you goodnight. While waiting for you to enter your home safely. Then I would try home, and then get undressed and get to shower  
thinking about how perfect our first date. Once o got onto my bed I would text you that I had an amazing time with you, and want us do this again soon."

"I would text back I agree we should do this again, and I also had a great time and say good night."

"I would text you good night and fall asleep dreaming about you. So yeah that's how your first date should go with her."

"Yeah I agree I would be more then happy to have a first date like that."

"Great so now that I helped you plan your dream. I'm going to ask you her name. So what is it?"

"So what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Going on that perfect first date with me?"

"Huh? What about the girl you're in love with?" Shut up Rachel...Quinn is asking you out ona date, and you're questioning it? What hell is wrong with you... My inner voicescreams at me ... Was this really happening?


	3. Taking a break

**A/N Thanks for reviewing guys, and I know some of you are confused about the way Maria is acting. She's acting that way because give my boyfriends and friends are like that, so she's like that. But just give my story a chance, you won't regret it. I believe its a great story in the making. New Chapter is up and a little long. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

* * *

"Rachel I have another confession to make."

"Okay what is it?"

"It's you Rachel. You're the girl I'm in love with. You're the one I stop thinking about. I wanted to be with you since high school, but I was afraid of what would happen if my parents found out. What would happen to my reputation if the school found out? Plus I thought you were straight and in love with Finn. So I have decided to take a chance, hoping my heart wouldn't shatter to pieces once you reject me. But when you told me about our date and it sounded so perfect I had to take a chance…So was it a hit or miss?"

"It's a hit. I'm so in love with you too and have been since high school, but I thought you were straight as well until I saw your Facebook info say you're interested in men and women. I couldn't be happier to think that I finally got a chance with you. So yes I would love to go on that date with you."

"First things first I want to take the time, before we go out, I would like to say that I'm so sorry for everything I have ever done to you."

"Its okay I forgave you a long time ago."

"Okay so this Friday at 8:00pm?" I laugh out loud and she joins me.

"Yes that perfect…Oh and I expect everything to happen just as you said it would including our amazing first kiss/make out session. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too I can't wait, but I have to go baby…"

"Aww you called me baby."

"Too soon?"

"No long over do. I like it baby girl."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too baby girl. Okay I'm going to let you go now."

"Please don't ever let me go, because I sure hell am never letting you go again."

"Okay well then I'll say see you later."

"Okay see you later baby."

And with that said we hung up and I looked at the time on my phone it said call ended 1:23:28. I was on the phone with her for more then an hour and I didn't even know it. I guess dreams do come true. I smiled to myself … Did that really just happen? Did Quinn just say everything I've been wishing she'd say since high school? Wow I can't believe it. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

~2 weeks later~

Entry# 56

December 23, 2009

So I'm so happy right now it's not even funny. I went on my date with Quinn and everything happened as I said it would. I even asked her to be my girlfriend everything is going so well between us. She's makes me laugh when I want to cry. She picks me up from work and drives me home and rubs my feet as she asks me how my day went. We take turns cooking for each other. We take non-sexual baths together. I give her deep tissue messages, because she hurt her back. I've never felt like this with anyone I have ever dated. I'm falling in love with her more and more each day. I think she could be the one I've been searching for my entire life. My soul mate…The funny thing is I kind of gave up on the whole finding my soul mate, but when I'm with Quinn she make me believe that anything is possible if we just believe and have faith…Thank you so much God for bringing the most beautiful and perfect woman into my life. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend.

So I closed my journal and looked at picture of Quinn and I at the Theater. We went to go see the nut cracker last night it was really fun. I had always wanted to go, but never really had the time. I was either working or doing something, but I think it's just the fact that I never wanted to go alone. But now since I went with my girlfriend… I pick up my phone when it starts to ring and speak of the devil. My baby calls…

"Hey baby." I say with a smile on my face.

"Hey, umm is Maria around?"

"Yeah she's just now getting out of the shower, do you want talk to her?" I said my smile fading.

"Yes."

Okay … hold on." I said as I walked to living room where she was getting dressed

"Here Quinn wants to talk to you." I said handing her my cell phone.

"Hey Quinn what's up?"

"Maria I don't think I could do this any more."

"What do you mean…? We had agreement!"

"I know it's just that Rachel is been so sweet. She gives me back rubs, she cooks me dinner. When I say something she actually listens. When we make out and its gets hot and heavy and I tell her to stop even though she's hard. She stops no questions asked. She doesn't whine or pout she just stops. Earlier when we went to get some ice cream and this little girl dropped her ice cream and started crying and Rachel brought her another one and the little gave her a hug and ran to her mom. I was so impressed."

"I never said she was a bad person, she just choosing the wrong lifestyle."

"How do you know she's choosing the wrong lifestyle? I mean she's happy why isn't that good enough?"

"Because, it's not how we were raised."

"I can't do this any more, it hurts me to have to keep hurting her like this."

"What if I add an extra 500 would that help?"

"You're really serious about this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay 1500 and were still on. But I still feel bad."

"Don't be you're helping her."

"Whatever put Rachel back on the phone?"

"Okay…Rachel?" she called to me and I left my room and I answered the phone.

"Hey baby what's with all the yelling, I mean it was louder then my music."

"Oh nothing I was just mad at Maria, because she told me she'll help me with some money for my bills, and she's telling me she can't. I don't know what to do baby girl" I felt really sad and guilty that my girlfriend is struggling with paying the bills and I have a secret bank account that no knows about. I started saving when I came to terms with my bi-sexuality. I have over 17,000 dollars.

"Baby girl are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was in my own little world."

"As always…"

"Hey … I can help you with your money problem."

"I can't ask you do that."

"You didn't I'll give you umm what was Maria going to give you?''

"She was going to give me 200$, to pay for my phone and cable bill."

"Okay sure I'll give it to you later when I come over."

"Thank you so much baby girl." I was happy to have helped her.

"Okay see you later… I love you baby girl."

"I love you too baby bye."

"Bye."

And with that said I closed my phone and went took a shower, and got ready to go over to Quinn house.

~Later that night at Quinn's house~

I sat there between her legs as were watching this movie. She pauses the movie and asks me…

"Baby can I ask your advice about something?" She asked sounding a nervous, and that got me concerned.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything… What's wrong?" I asked turning towards her to look her in the eyes.

"So my friend Sarah called me last night. She was crying a mess really. It took me an hour to calm her down."

"What happened?"

"Well she was in love with her best friend. She's a lesbian and so is her best friend but she sister hated that she was gay and paid her best friend 1500 dollars to date and break her heart after losing her virginity to her."

"What? That's awful what happened."

"Well from what she told me was that her best friend had a few past do bills and accepted the agreement. Once they had sex, her best friend felt guilty and told her everything. She broke up with her."

"Oh my God that's so sad. Why would anyone be that cruel is beyond me... let alone her sister did this to her. That's just wrong!"

"What should I tell her? What advice do I give her?''

"I…don't know baby girl, you just to be there for her."

"What would you if that happened to us?"

"I don't like my sister most of the time, but I don't think she would do anything that hurtful to me. I do love my sister as I love you. I'm sure you wouldn't do that to me either right?" I looked at her waiting for answer. When I suddenly realize I already knew the answer."

"No I would never do that to you baby. But if something like that were to happen to us what would you."

"Well I would cry, and then break up with you and vowed to not talk to you or my sister any more. I would declare I have no sister. I would take my money out my account and go home pack up my clothes and tell my mom goodbye and move far away from the both of you."

"Would you ever forgive me?"

"No I don't think I could or even would. Something like that would be hurtful too forgive. Maybe in the long run I might forgive you, but that's a big ass might."

"Oh okay." She said looking down…She looked sad about something, I just couldn't put my hand on it.

"Baby what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, I just feel sad for Sarah that's all."

"Are you sure? If there's something bothering you or you need to tell me something…Now is the time to do it."

"I promise it's just about Sarah. I love you so much baby."

"Okay so can we finish our movie?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you letting me get to second base tonight."

"And second base would be? Could you explain the bases to me so I understand what you're talking about?"

"People have different views of how the bases are played…But everyone knows that the Homerun is sex, but my opinion is 1st base is kissing the lips and neck. 2nd base is touching the breast over the shirt or under the shirt. 3rd base is touching the breast without shirts and bra's…mediums grinding, but pants and underwear stay on or no pants, but still underwear. Homerun is us making love."

"Oh so you want 2nd base right away or 1st base and work your way into 2nd and maybe 3rd?"

"3rd base seriously? Okay then." She said kissing my neck.

"I love making out with lets do it."

"Umm no sex tonight though. I love you I really do, but I'm not ready to do it as you say."

"No baby I meant lets do it as in base 1 and 2 and maybe 3."

"Oh okay then let's do it." She said lying down on the couch. I get on top of her and we began kissing and l lick her bottom lip begging for entrance. Which I'm granted our tongues battle for control and I happily won. I start kissing her neck and sucking on her sweet spot behind her right ear. She lets out a small moan and I smile.

We remove our shirts and I start grinding my hips into her. She can feel how hard I am for her and I message her breast as she kisses my sweet spot behind my left ear. Things are getting hot and heavy and we remove the bras.

"You're so beautiful baby." I tell her grinding harder into her. I lower my mouth and lick her left nipple gently sucking it into my mouth.

"Ohhh baby that's feels good." She moans a little louder and I let her nipple go and begin work on the right one

"Ohhh shit baby we need to stop." She moans and let her other nipple go and go back to kissing her neck leaving a hickey.

"Please baby girl stop." She says again and I stop moving my hips and get off of her and put my bra and shirt back on a little disappointed that she stopped us. I was really enjoying what we were doing and I wouldn't have minded having sex right now, but she asked me to stop and I had to respect that. I wouldn't feel right to just keep going when she asked me to stop. No matter how close I was.

"Are you upset?"

"No!" I said a little harsher then I intended it to be.

"Yes you are. You're mad, because I won't have sex with you? Is that all you want?" She said getting annoyed and putting on her bra and shirt. With that comment my hard on disappear. I looked at her with hurt in my eyes as well as anger.

"Are you being fucking serious right now?"

"Well you were mad and I thought…?"

"You thought I only wanted to fuck you? Why is that because since I have a dick I must be like every other guy out there that lies and uses their girlfriend for sex and then leave them well that's not me and it fucking hurts that you thought so. I mean I had a painful hard on and blue balls, I didn't mean to snap."

"I didn't know I just assumed.

"Quinn if you don't believe that I'm in love with you and only using you for sex then I'm going home, maybe we a need a break."

"A break from what?"

"Us we've been together for 2 weeks and known and been in love with each other since high school. Just because I had a minor case of blue balls don't mean I don't respect you."

"I never said you didn't."

"Have you ever told me to stop when were getting to heavy for you and I didn't?"

"No…"

"Have I ever pressured you into doing more then you wanted?"

"No…"

"Okay why would think even for a second that I would want just sex with you?"

"I'm so sorry baby girl…"

"I need a break from us, but I still love you."

"How long of a break would you need?"

"How long will it take for you to realize I want you…all of you, not just your beautiful body, I love the way you smile randomly when you remember something funny. I love how you steal food off my plate when you think I'm not looking. I love I have your picture on my night stand, because I want you to be last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. I love how I still get butterflies in my stomach when you kiss me. I'm in love with you Quinn. If and when we make love I want it to be perfect and it will, because I'll be making love to you."

"Wow I'm so sorry."

"I'll see you next weekend."

"Were breaking up aren't we?"

"Do you want to break up?"

"No I don't"

"Well then I'll see you next weekend."

"Were still together right?"

"Yes for now. But understand I want something real with you. Not something that last for an hour. I got to go." I said walking out of her house closing the door behind me."

"I love you." She shouts though the door.

"Good night Quinn." I said yelling back at her and I got in my car a drove home for a very sad, lonely and depressing week.

* * *

**Read and Review so tell me do you think Quinn should come clean or play the game? Next Chapter will be up soon. **


	4. Turning the tables

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and giving me your opinion, please keep them coming. Here a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.**

* * *

~Quinn's P.O.V~

~Monday~

So were on a break, I'm actually glad though. Now I could have some time to think about everything. What is going on with me? This was just supposed to be a job. I'm not supposed to catch feeling for her, but I have to admit that I think I'm falling in love with Rachel Berry. So now that I admitted that, it's time to think. I take a blank sheet of paper from my printer and grab a pen and draw a line down the middle Reasons to continue plan…

I need the money.

What if my parents find out?

What if my friends find out?

Reasons not to continue with plan…

Realizing that I might be gay.

I'm falling love with Rachel.

She's so nice and sweet.

She's a good person.

She cares about me.

We have great conversations.

She's really passionate, about things she believes in.

She has been a great friend to me.

She cares about my dreams.

She wants me in her future.

Okay that's 10 reasons why I should tell her the truth, and 3 reasons why I should. But I actually when I really think about it. I really don't give a damn what my family thinks and I don't really have close friends and if I did I would give a fuck of they knew or didn't. So that brings it down to 1 reason for doing this and still 10 reasons I shouldn't…Damn this is going to be a long week.

~Tuesday~

I really want to be with Rachel, but I'm scared! What if she don't like the real me? She's a Broadway Star, and I'm a struggling med-school student who's in debt. Why would she want me? It's truth when I first started high school I didn't like Rachel because she was an annoying know it all. But now I see she was just passionate about what she wanted. She knew she was going to be a star and I feel so guilty that I made her life a living hell because of it. I don't deserve someone as good as Rachel…Oh great now I'm crying again, man I'm such a girl right now.

~Wednesday~

I realize that I do have some deep feeling for Rachel and I don't want to lose her. She is so beautiful, talented, caring, and sexy as hell. When we kiss I swear I see fireworks, she makes me want to be a better person. How can I have done this to her? Why did I even agree to this? I don't know what I'm going to do without her in my life… I been thinking for 3 days now… I can't do this anymore…

~Thursday~

Maybe I should just break up with her now and that way I wouldn't have to tell her the truth. No that's a dumb ass idea. I lose Rachel, I break her heart and break mine in the process. I need the 1,500$, but no amount of money could make feel right about doing this anymore. I feel so bad, I know feel so bad, I know I'm going to lose her, I guess that's the price I have to pay. I just hope in time she could learn to forgive me, for what I did. It's time to come clean and lose my girl.

~Rachel's P.O.V~

~Friday~

So today is Friday and it's been a week since I last seen Quinn, and I have to be honest I really miss her. I really love my baby and I still can't think of a reason why she would say that to be? I know she said she was sorry, but it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. I was on my way over to her house when my phone rings, I hope it's my baby. I pull the phone out of my pants and smiled it was my baby.

"Hey baby?"

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too; I hope our time a part helped you understand that I want all of you and not just your body."

"I completely understand and I'm so sorry I ever made you feel this way. Rachel I love you so much and but I really need to tell you something."

"I love you too baby girl and I'm on my way over to your house right now….beep….beep…babe is that me or you."

"Umm it's me. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay sure."

~Maria P.O.V~

"Answer the phone Quinn…" I yell into my cell phone as it continues to ring.

"Hello?"

"Quinn thank God we have a problem."

"What?"

"Rachel's planning on moving to a new state and she wants you to go with her."

"What how do you know?"

"I read her journal and it said and I quote "Things are going good for us. I can't wait to move. But I'm nervous as to what she would say if I asked her to come with me. I love her so much and I will marry her and start a family one day soon. Well not too soon. But if she were to end up pregnant, it wouldn't be the worst thing…This week off from each other was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Not going to do that again." And that was all she wrote and you have to close the deal by New Year's Eve."

"Okay do you have my 1500$?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay what's today's date?"

"December 28th"

"I have 72 hours to sleep and break her heart?"

"Yes, and once you do I will pay you."

"I hate myself for doing this, but okay."

"You're helping her though."

"You keep saying that. But I don't feel like I am."

"I know, but trust me you are."

"Listen I got it and I'll get it done I promise. But I have some making up to do with Rachel. We were on a break for a week, because I said she only wanted me for my body."

"You have 3 days Quinn. Get moving and call me when it's done and I'll give you the money."

"Okay, I'll call in 72."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

~Rachel P.O.V~

I can't believe we missed our first Christmas together. Well to tell you the truth I really didn't want to spend it with her. I love her so much; I just was so hurt that she would even think that's all I would want from her. But hey that's the past and I ready to move on and I can't wait to bring in the year with her. My phone rings and I look at it and says "My Baby" I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey baby?"

"Hey baby girl are you here yet?"

"Yes, actually I'm parking my car now, open your door.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I walked up her stair and she had the door open for me like I asked. I went in and closed the door. I walked over to the couch were she was sitting with her head in her hands. I got worried wondering what was wrong. I sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around my neck crying her heart out and it was really breaking my heart.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm so so sorry baby. I never wanted to hurt you." I let her go and look into her eyes.

"Quinn did you cheat on me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Can you promise to hear me out and not interrupt me please?"

"Yeah, I won't say anything I promise."

"Okay so lied to you…I was never in love with you in high school. I wasn't even a lesbian back in high school. I didn't know you were in to me or girls until a few weeks ago, when Maria called me after reading your journal. She's going to pay me 1500$ to call you, date you and get you to fall even more in love with me. Then I was to have you lose your virginity to me and then break your heart. So you would see that being with a woman was no different than being with a man, and you would see that being with a woman and being gay was wrong." Tears started falling out my eyes.

"Did you love me or even like me in that way before you started this thing with Maria?" I got up and went to the her bathroom and cried my eyes for a while. Then I came out …

"Well did you?"

"I...I...No." She said looking down …I asked as I came out of the bathroom even though I already knew the answer.

"Rachel baby please just let me explain." She pleaded to me

"What is there to explain Quinn? You were going to be paid by my own sister to lie to me and get me to fall deeper in love with you and get you to take my virginity and then break my heart.

"I just needed the money so badly. I'm so sorry."

"I told you I would help you out with your bills. You said only 200$."

"Maria has a lot of money coming back from taxes and I needed more then 200$."

"Then why didn't you just ask Quinn? I'm a Broadway star. I have lots of money. Plus Santana and I are the new CO-C.E.O's Second Chance a performing arts school for Young adults and adults ages 20-35 with some music background." I looked at her.

"I didn't know that."

"Because, you didn't ask."

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"Does Maria know that you told me?"

"No she doesn't … She called earlier I was on the phone with you. She read me your latest entry in your journal. She said that I needed to close the dead before or on New Year's Eve. Because you were going back to New York with Santana and you wanted me to join you. So you were going to propose to me wasn't you?"

"Yes, I was until this conversation. So I have an idea, how about we beat her at her own game?"

"How so?"

"New Year's Eve we go as planned to a restaurant, then a movie and back to the 4 seasons. Where we will make love and once we finish, you will break up with me by telling me the truth. I will ask you to marry me and you will say no. Then I will go back to my dad's house, heartbroken and declare that women were just as were as men. That I thought being gay meant I wouldn't get hurt. She will pay you the money at your house, I will be waiting in your room and come out when she hands you the money and then I will beat her ass and leave back to New York with Santana."

"What about you and me?"

"After this were over, done. I just don't want her to leaving you hanging."

"But?"

"But nothing Quinn. Just because I'm helping you, don't change the fact that you lied to me and broke my heart. I can't forgive something like that so quickly. Were done! In time I will learn to forgive you, but not now."

"Okay I understand."

"Great now get the tape recorder out and tape this to show to Maria in 4 days okay?" She walked in her bedroom and came out with the tape record I left over her to work on my voice. My patch is perfect thought, but it can't hurt to keep at it.

"Okay here it is."

"And say it was in your bra. Only if she asks."

"Okay got it. Are you ready?"

"Please I'm an actress. I got this, turn it on."

"Okay." And she turns it on…Let the payback being!

"Baby girl I have something to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"I want you to know that I'm ready. I want us to make love, I love you so much and I want to give my all to you. My mind, Body and Soul, you already have my heart."

"Aww baby are you sure you want to do this? I can wait. I don't have a problem with it."

"I know baby girl, but I want this. I want you!"

"Okay so tonight?"

"No New Year's Eve. I was us to bring in the New Year together."

"It's perfect I'll reserve a nice room at the Four Seasons down town."

"Baby you don't have to go through all that. You room will be fine."

"I've waited 3 and ½ years to make love to you. I'm going to make this special. The best way to bring in the year is to be with you and loving you. Sharing all that I have with you."

"Okay I have class in a couple of hours, so I have to leave soon."

"I love you so much I can't wait to show how much on New Year's Eve."

"Me either. I love you too."

"So I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay." And she turns off the recorder and I left Quinn's house without another word. I got my phone out of my pants pocket and called the Four Season Hotel&Resort.

"Hello and thank you for calling The Four Seasons Hotel &Resort my name is Jonathan how may I help you today?"

"Yes, I want to book a really nice room for New Year's Eve."

"Okay I have a 3 rooms available for 350$, 750$, 1050$."

"Please describe the rooms."

"Room A the one for 350$ is a basic room. It comes with a bed, cable TV, mini bar, bathroom, and room service. Room B for 550$ comes with everything room A has a queen size bed, mini kitchen and Jacuzzi bath tub. Room C is the penthouse suite. Its large with a King size bed and Jacuzzi hot tub/ bath…Full dinette set, mini bar, balcony overlooking the ocean, room service."

"I'll take Room C but I'll need to be extra special."

"Okay well any extra thing will cost extra."

"Okay well I need for there to be red rose paddles from the door to bed and some on the bed. I need for there to exactly 25 candles lit, the hot tube to be filled with hot water with 4 of those candles lit around the tube. The balcony needs to be open for that great view and a gentle breeze. A bottle 1939 champagne cooling off in an ice bucket. I need a CD player in my room playing Adele's You're the one I want on repeat. Oh and some chocolate covered strawberries. And that's it how much would that be?"

"Hold on let calculate it up. Okay it will be 1190$."

"Can I pay now to reserve it?"

"Yes, it's in extra 50$ to reserve 3 days before New Year's Eve. So your total is 1240."

"Okay my card is MasterCard."

"Okay your name please?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Are you over the age of 21?"

"Yes, I'm 25 years old."

"The card type and number please."

"MasterCard and the number is 5447320000844732."

"Expiration date please."

"07/14."

"Okay your card was approved. Now I'm going to need you to bring your ID and this MasterCard okay. Also have this conformation number with you. 11701528."

"Okay I will and the conformation is 11701528 rights?"

"Yes, Ms. Berry and were set I'll see you on New Year's Eve."

"Thank you have good day."

"You too Ms. Berry and thank you for choosing The Four Season Hotel and Resort."

"Sure."

And then I hung up the phone and called limo service

"Hello Thanks for calling Fairy Tale Ending Limo Service my name is Louis how may I help you today?"

"I would like a limo for New Year's Eve to arrive at my house at 7:30 sharp

"Okay. What color limo would you like miss?"

"Berry…Ms. Berry. Umm white would be fine and I need some red wine cooling in the back."

"Okay how long would you need the limo service for?"

"For about 5 hours."

"Okay Ms. Berry a white stretch limo will be at your house at 7:30 sharp. With red wine cooling in the back. I need your full name, address and credit card number to reserve it."

"What's the total?"

"325$ for 5 hours."

"Okay my name is Rachel Berry and Its MasterCard and the number is 5447320000844732 and expiration date is 07/14. My address is 3124 Lima, Ohio 45801

"Okay you will need to show your ID and Credit Card to the Driver. He will give a recipe to sign. One is for us and the second is for you."

"Okay thank you have a great day."

"You too Ms. Berry and thank you choosing Fairy Tale Ending Limo Service."

"Sure."

I hung up with the limo service and called the Italian restaurant near beach.

"Hello and thank you for calling Tuscany Italian restaurant my name is Megan how may I help you today?"

"I need a reservation for 2 in a booth in the back."

"Okay let's see if we have any spots open….Okay we one spot open a booth in the back for 2. Name please?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Okay and when do you want this?"

"New Year's Eve at 8:00pm"

"Okay your set Ms. Berry. Have a great day."

"Thank you. You too."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

I hung up everything was in order for New Year's Eve. I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity to Quinn. I wanted this for a long time, but not like this, but hey I got to play the part. I can't believe she would hurt me like this. Now I have to pick up the ring tomorrow. But for now I'm going home and going to bed. I started my car and went home, and went to bed.

~The Next Day~

I walked into Tiffany's ring store in the West Hills Mall. This lady asks me …

"Hello may I help you with anything today?"

"Yes umm in engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Aww how sweet well what is your price range?"

"I looking to spend 1200$ and no more than 1250$ today."

"Okay well there is this very beautiful 24KT diamond ring with a gold band and its only 1195.99$."

"I can I see it please?"

"Sure it's right here." She says as she hands the ring to me.

"Wow this is the most beautiful ring I ever saw. Its perfect I'll take it." I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay is her hands big or small?"

"Small and can you engrave it RB&QF forever."

"Okay are return policy is 10 days with the receipt and 30$ return fee if engraved."

"Okay well hopefully she says yes. What am I saying of course she's say yes we love each other."

"Well that's good so your total is 1,235.99$ cash, check, or charger?"

"MasterCard here you go." I said handing it to her and she swiped my card and she gives me something to sign. Once I signed it she gave me my ring in a small blue Tiffany's box. I left got in my car and drove home.


	5. New Years Eve

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had things I had to do. But here's a new chapter, a nice long one. I hope you like and please and review. Let me know what you think or what to see, I promise to think it over and PM you with my decision...Until next time, enjoy the story!**

~New Year's Eve~

Okay so today is New Year's Eve and its 7:15pm I was dressed in a black dress that hugged me tightly, my hair was down. I had to say I looked very beautiful. So I waited 15 minutes then my door bell ringed. I opened the door and …

"Hello Ms. Berry my name is Charles McKnight and I'm your driver for this evening. I understand you paid with a MasterCard over the phone on Dec. 28th. I need to see your MasterCard and your ID please."

"Okay sure here you go." I said handing over my MasterCard and ID and he looked it over and handed it back to me. I signed this piece of paper."

"Okay Ms. Berry where are we heading this evening?"

"To pick up my girlfriend 2143 west hills drive."

"Okay lets go then." About 15 minutes later we pull up to Quinn house the driver opens the door and I walk up to Quinn's door step. I knocked once and she opened her door and honestly my jaw hit the floor. I was in complete awe. She was in a red strapless dress and heels and the way her hair was all I can say is … DAMN!

"Wow baby you look so beautiful."

"You're looking beautiful yourself so where are we going baby girl?"

"Well were going to a restaurant then the rest is a surprise."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too baby girl." She looks down.

"What wrong did I get the wrong champagne or something?" I asked worried I did something wrong.

"No honey its nothing. I'm fine."

"You're nervous about tonight huh? Its okay we don't have to do anything tonight baby. I love you with everything that I am. I would never dream of rushing you or pressuring you. I can wait; I want this night to be perfect like just like you. So if you're not ready then I can wait."

"I'm more than ready to give myself to you baby girl." We arrived at the Tuscany Italian Restaurant. The driver opened the door for us and I walked up to the door and opened it for her. We walked up to the hostess and said…

"Reservations for 2 in the booth in the back."

"Okay name please.

"Rachel Berry."

"Okay right this way please." She led us to our table and we sat down.

"Baby girl this place is beautiful it's like a slice of Italy."

"Yeah, well one day I'll take to Italy, but now let's enjoy our food and time together, and then we ordered our food. When our food came we fed each other. It was so cheesy romantic and I loved every minute of it. We got up and went to the limo after I paid the check.

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"In the limo?"

"You're such smart ass. No I mean period?"

"I knew what you meant, and yes I'm 110% sure I want to make love to you tonight."

"Okay we I'm ready too." We kissed as the driver opened the door and we got in and he drove us to The Four Season Hotel and Resort. It took 25 minutes to get there. We ran into some New Year Eve traffic. I looked at the time in the car and 9:15pm. When we arrived at the hotel the driver opened the door and I told him he could leave for the night. Then I gave him 50$ tip and thanked me and got back into the limo and left. We walked into the hotel and I walked up to the clerk's office.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel and Resort. How may I help you this evening?"

"I have reservations for tonight."

"Okay name please?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Okay…Yes you have reserved the penthouse suite for this evening and you paid in advance and everything that you request is ready. After receiving a phone call from you earlier conforming everything. I need to see your MasterCard and ID."

"Sure here you go." I said handing it over to her. She looked at it and handed it back to me and I signed a paper and she gave room key.

"Enjoy your stay."

"Thank You is anything going on here. Like entertainment wise?"

"Yes the movie New Year Eve is just starting in the theater. Down the hall if you're interested."

"I am thank you."

"Baby are you up for a movie?"

"Yeah I can go for a movie." We walked down the hall to the theater and lucky for us the movie just starting we didn't miss anything. So 2 hours later and it was a good movie. But it was 11:23pm and I have so nervous. I mean I was about to make love to Quinn for the first time. I mean what if I wasn't any good? What if I came to fast? What if after sleeping with me, she decides she wants a real man or woman not a freak that can't even last long?

"Baby girl what's wrong are you nervous?"

"Yeah I'm so nervous. I'm sorry baby. What if I bad and u realize you want a real woman or man?" I said looking down.

"Baby girl look at me (I lift my head looking into her beautiful eyes) its okay be nervous. I right there with you. You are a real woman and I love you so much."

"I love you too lets go." I grabbed her hand and we walked up the elevator and took it to the penthouse suite. It opened our floor we walked out and I told her close her eyes and I opened the door and picked her up bridal style. I kicked the closed with my foot and I put her down and told her to open her eyes.

"Wow baby girl … this is so perfect."

"No you are perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"You're perfect for me baby." She didn't say anything else she just kissed me and slowly undressed each other. I moved the strawberries from the center of the bed and placed them on the night stand, and I laid her down on the bed kissing each inch of her from her lips to her collarbone, down to her neck, the I slowly moved down to her breast and took her right nipple in my mouth licking around it, then gently sucking it.

"Mmm baby feels good." She says moaning softly with her eyes closed. I smiled then went the licked around her left nipple and put it my mouth and gently sucked it. While she moaned a bit more, I kissed down her perfect abs and I liked them. I moved down to soaking wet pussy and I ran my tongue over her hard clit and licked around it. Then I flicked my tongue over it and then took it into my mouth and gently sucked it while she grabbed my hair.

"Oh God Rachel don't stop." She moans loudly and I move my tongue deep inside her moving it faster and faster. She has my hair in a vice grip. I just continued to go to town on her. Loving the way she tastes and the way I'm making her moan and scream my name, its music to my ears.

"OH RACHEL BABY IM SO CLOSSSE….HOLY SHIIITTTT." She screams and I go harder and faster in and out of her. She arches her back and locks her thighs around my neck as she screams my name…

"OH RACCCHHHH." Her organism hits her like a title wave crashing on the beach. I remove my tongue and walk into the bathroom wash my face and brush my teeth and put mouth wash in my mouth. I come back to bed I look at the clock and its 11:47pm and I put on tip of it into her after putting my condom on.

"Wow baby girl that was amazing. Are you sure you're a virgin?" I laughed and kissed her lips.

"I never did that before. I just went off intent and how you were moaning was telling me I was doing a good job. So I just didn't stop."

"I'm glad you didn't. Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm more then ready." I said I push myself inside her and began to move in and out of her and let me say this feels so fucking amazing. I feel like I entered heaven's gates. I begin to go faster getting into a rhythmic pattern

"So good baby…damn you're so tight." I said thrusting into her a little harder.

"Yeah baby that's it harder please." She asked well moaned really, and I did as I was told began to go harder and faster with each thrust.

"Oh shit Rachel I'm almost there." I continue this motion for another 39 minutes or so and I began to reach my climax. I scream into her neck as we came together. We stayed the way we were for a couple of minute. Then I pulled out of her and threw the broken condom away. I didn't even notice it; I grabbed my purse of the dresser and held the small box in my hand. While she still had her eyes closed as her breathing came back to normal.

"Baby Quinn I know we have been dating for 3 weeks. But I've been in love with you since my junior year of high school. I love you so much and I can't even imagine my life without you. Because it's a life not worth living if I don't have you with me. You know if I had to dream up the perfect girl for me she wouldn't even come close to you. You mean everything to me…So I have a question to ask here on New Year Day 12:13am." Her eyes went wide when I opened the box to reveal the beautiful ring I brought her. Tears came down her face.

I thought it was tears of love and joy. I was wrong it was tears of guilt.

"Oh my God." She says as I grabbed her hand and I asked her.

"Quinn Fabray will you marry me?" I said. As the recorder went on, I was hurt, but I had to play the part.

"No, Rach I can't marry you."

"Why?"

"I don't love you that's why."

"Huh?"

"What don't you understand Rachel? You're a joke, I didn't like you in high school. Sure were friends, but I don't like women and if I did you would be my last choice.

"But…"

"But thing come on Rachel I lied to you, because I was curious. Just like Katy Perry's song says 'you're my experimental phase, it don't doesn't matter'."

"I thought being with a girl would be different, I guess I was wrong."

"Honey the only guy that would you anything more is Finn or Puck if he's drunk enough. Sweetheart we are all the same. No different, why would you want to gay forever."

"I don't know maybe I'm not! Maybe if was just you that I was attracted to. I'm so confused, maybe I should call Finn and take him back. He never hurt me like this."

"Perfect, you be back Finn and I could move on to some worthy of my time and body."

"I guess you're right, who would me? I'm still a loser, even though I'm rich and famous, I'd always be loser in your eyes as well as everyone else's. Who was I kidding? Girls like me don't the prince or princess charming. I'll call Finn and get back together with him. At lease I won't be lonely, until he finds out I'm a freak with a dick, and then I'd be alone!" I cried …. Damn I'm good I need an Oscar for this performance!

"So its settled right we're good?"

"No, were not good! You broke my heart, I never want to see you again."

"Okay I understand that."

"Good night."

"Night." I turned off the tape recorder.

Okay well that went well."

"Great, now all we have to do is wait until the morning and finish the job. You get paid and I'll leave town.

"Why do you have to leave town?"

"Because, I can't stay here and look at your face without wanting to cry. I can't look Maria without wanting to punch her in her face.

"I'm going home for good. I come back once a year to visit my dad's, but that's it."

"Why can't you forgive me?"

"Because, you broke my heart Quinn. I was so in love with you, I wanted you to be the mother of my children. I wanted to start something new with you in New York."

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Great you're sorry, because that fixes absolutely nothing."

"But…"

"But nothing, I did my part okay. I slept you, I gave you my most prized procession. My virginity, but don't pretend like it was sweet or romantic. It was business. Now I'm tired so I'm going to be. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay."

"Great." I said as I made way out of the bed and walked into living room, laid down on the couch and cried myself to sleep."

When I woke up I thought it was all a dream. Then I recalled everything that happened and cried all over again as I went and got into the shower. That's when I felt her behind me.

"Rachel…" I ignored her. Every time she touched me I moved away. When she kissed the back of my neck, I started crying. Instead of being turned on. I quickly got out of the shower and I put my clothes back on. I sat down on the bed and order breakfast.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Us to be together…" she said sadly.

"There is no us Quinn. I was serious about us being over. You broke my heart. Now what do want to eat?"

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs with wheat toast and grape juice and grape jelly.

"Okay… Hello can I have an order of bowel fruit, some vegan pancakes and a glass of apple juice and order of extra crispy bacon, eggs and an order of pancakes and a glass of grape juice with wheat bread and grape jelly? "Yes, it will be in 20 minutes" "Okay thanks." "Sure, no problem." After waiting for 20 minutes our food finally came and we ate in complete silence. We got on the elevator and I went to the clerk's desk.

"Hello may I help you?"

"Yes I'm Rachel Berry I checked out the penthouse suite last night and I'm here to check out. I know it's not 12:00pm, but I really want to leave now.

"Okay well just give me your keys and sign here. Did you have a great time?" I looked at Quinn…

"One I will never forget."

"Great well have a nice new years and please come back soon."

"Thanks." When we got outside there was a taxi and we got into it and it took us to Quinn's house first.

We walked into my house and Rachel went into my bed room. I called Maria on the phone:

"Hello?"

"Its me, everything is finished."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I have a tape recording, I hid it under the bed so she wouldn't see it."

"Okay, on my way to hear it. I have you money is the tape is good. If not you owe me 500$"

"Okay I understand."

"Okay I'll see you in 10 minutes."

"Okay great see you then."

I hung up the phone and Rachel came into the room and said:

"So is she on her way?"

"Yes she is."

"Great."

"Thanks, for doing this."

10 minutes late, and my door bell ranged and Rachel went back into the bed room, but left the door open to make it seem real. Doors close indicate you're hiding something. Dirty room, presents or in this case a person. I walk to the door and open it and Maria comes in and take off her coat and sits on the couch, laying her coat next to her.

"It's really cold out there, do you want something warm to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Yeah, so where is Rachel?"

"I don't know she dropped me off and went somewhere else."

"Okay let's hear the tape."

"Let's see the money!" Maria pulls out the cash and counted 10 100$ bills and sets it on the table. I placed the tape on the table.

"1, 2, 3" we exchanged the tape for the cash. I placed the cash in my purse. Maria listened to the tape and smiled.

"Very good."

"Okay so we good?"

"Yes we are." We shook hands, and the smile on Maria's face completely faded.

"What's going on here?"

**A/N Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger, but I'm working on the big show down...Stay tuned! Read and Review!**


	6. Leaving Lima, Ohio for good!

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks you for reviewing my story. Its means a lot to me that you guys like it. I'm also sorry for the long wait, but here's a new chapter...its a nice long one. I hope you like, the introduction of Brittana is finally here. Please read and review, I love reading your idea's. Please keep them coming...let me know what to happen. Until next time enjoy!**

* * *

"What's going on here?" She asked asked as Rachel came out of the room. She quickly placed the tape in her pocket.

"Rachel umm how much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything."

"Why are you hear, if you guys were playing me…?"

"First of all I came over here to pack up my things. I have some clothes, movies and my toothbrush here."

"Why didn't you just come out?"

"Well I figured she waiting for someone, because of the way she panicked, when I showed up. So when I heard the door bell, I decided to hurry up and get my things. Until I heard your voice then I became curious as to what is going on."

"I was lending her some money for bills."

"Oh really, and when was did recording me having sex with Quinn fix into this?

"What are you talking about?"

"When you played the tape, I know my own voice as well as Quinn."

"Really Quinn? I knew you were a bitch in High School, but my God Quinn were grown women. You tricked me why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah I really want to know."

"I…." Maria interrupted me …

"Because, you liking girls is wrong Rachel."

"Why is it wrong Maria?"

"Because it is! Its not right, or in the bible."

"Maria first of all I'm Jewish and you s that. Second I know you're not quoting bible scriptures to me? You of all people…I mean you and Quinn actually need to think about your life. Before talking about mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria and I said at the same time."

"It's means Quinn that when you got pregnant and told everyone it was Finn's baby when it really Noah's I didn't judge you. Or when you planted all that stuff in Shelby house to prove she was an unfit parent to rise your daughter Beth. I told to think about everything before you do anything you might regret. Or when you found out that Noah and Shelby slept together, and you were going to tell the principle so she could get fired. I told you not to go through with it."

"I know, but I told her I didn't want to do this anymore, because I really liked you."

"Really, if you would have just to know me on your own Quinn, you would have found that out. But to be a part of ploy to what? Get me to start liking men again?"

"Well yeah, you would that when Quinn broke your heart, that women were no better than men. It wasn't meant for us to with to be with the same sex Rachel.

"It wasn't meant for women to have a penis either, but I have one. Let's talk about shit that isn't right, instead of what wasn't meant to be. It's not right for kids to get beat, molested, starved but it happens, it's not right teenagers to commit suicide, because of the way they look or who they love. To be bullied for it really isn't fair. People takes children's lives isn't right. When people judge you based on your skin color, sexual ordination, or a person's beliefs isn't right be happens. It happens every single day. You Maria you are my sister, I can't believe someone is my blood would do this to me, let alone."

"I don't care Rachel. It is still wrong, and disgusting, so if I had to hurt you to save you. Then I will, I don't care what you think. I know I did was right."

"What's wrong to sleep with half of the student body and most of the teacher, but once again I didn't judge you did I?"

"So what…I was easy in high school. I told you that, so why would care. I'll still would get into heaven, but you you're going to hell! I couldn't stand being in a house full of queers. But I need a place to stay while I in was in town. It's a shame they raised you to be gay…" Then what happened next surprised me, Rachel slapped the shit out of Maria. Then she slapped her back and Rachel punched her in her nose. I think it could be broken."

"You're nothing, but a dykey loser and you will always be a loser. No one wants you not Finn, Puck, Jesse, Quinn hell our mom didn't even want you. Get over yourself you maybe a famous Broadway star, but you be alone." Rachel punched her again, but this time in her mouth, busting. She turned around and slapped the shit out of me. I deserved that and then she ran in my room and locked the door.

"I think it's time you leave Maria." After I said that Rachel came out of with her bags.

"I think I will leave."

"Rachel please, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about the tape."

"Fine Quinn you have 5 minutes, then I'm leaving!"

"My work is done here." I caught Rachel and held on to her, when she launched herself towards Maria as she walked out of my house.

"Calm down Rachel she's gone." I said letting her go.

"Okay so you have you money and I vented out some of my anger. Were done here."

"Thanks baby you were really good. I almost believed you."

"Quinn please don't mistake what I did for you, as forgiveness."

"Huh, but I thought because of what you did that we were okay. I mean I know I hurt you but…"

"There is no but Quinn. You succeed in plan, you took my virginity and broke my heart. I know I gave you my virginity, but the moment you told me everything, that broke my heart. Honest or not it still hurt that you would do that to me."

"Rachel it was you're idea to go through with it."

"Because, I figured you must needed the money if you could do something so hurtful to me. So I got your money. I could have given you the money if you only asked. But since this is what you wanted…"

"It's not! You are what I want."

"Well too bad, because I want nothing more to do with you Quinn. Maybe in a couple of months or years who knows. I will forgive you, but not now." She said as left and I took the money out of my purse. '1500$ that's cost of me losing the best thing that has ever happened to me….I'm such an asshole. This is a new low even for me. Well done Quinn you got the money, but lost the girl of your dreams. Hope it was worth it.' I said to myself…I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

~Rachel P.O.V~

I can't believe I just went through that. Like seriously? I know that Quinn was honest, and I should give her a second chance. But I just can't forgive and forget that easily. She really hurt me, I just can't stay in Lima and to think I was going to give up my role in the play to with her. Glad I didn't make that mistake! I pulled into my fathers drive way and little did I know Maria was getting out of her car too. So I walked up to the door and opened it I waited for her to get to the door and than I slammed it in her face. My dad saw the whole thing…

"Rachel what is the meaning of that. You could have hurt Maria."

"I don't care."

"Rachel Barbara Berry what is going on?"

"Ask Maria" I said…

"What is she talking about Maria?" I went into my room closed my door and called my best friend Santana.

"Hello?" I broke down crying.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I want to go home right now I'm already packed is everything set in New York?"

"Yeah everything's ready so is Quinn coming with us?"

"No! We're not together anymore."

"Why not."

"Long story I'll tell you later I promise."

"Okay well does Tina still work for with Delta Airlines?"

"Yeah I'll get the tickets 3 right?"

"Yeah me, you and Brittany."

"She said yes Rachel were getting married."

"Way to bury the lead when did you ask her?"

"Last night at the stroke of midnight and she said yes. Weren't you going to ask to Quinn to marry you? What did she say?"

"I asked she said no." I didn't really feel like going into it again.

"What happened Rachel you can tell me anything you're my only family besides Brittany."

"I know sis, I'm just not ready. Well I have to go I'll call when I get the ticket info."

"Okay I love you sis."

"Love you too Rach." With that said I hung up and called my good friend Tina.

"Hey Rachel what's up?"

"I need 3 one way tickets to New York."

"What's going on?"

"It's a long story."

"So I have time, lets hear it."

"Well I was in love with Quinn in high school and I just admitted to myself that I'm bi-sexual and I wrote it my journal that was on my bed when I went to take a shower. Maria read it and paid Quinn to pretend to be in love with me and get me to lose my virginity to her then she was to break my heart to make me see that women were just like men and that being gay is wrong, and I brought into her bullshit and lies.

She told me she was ready for us to take the next step. So I went all out I brought everything. The limo, the fancy restaurant, the penthouse suite at the four season deck out all romantic and shit and I brought an engagement ring a beautiful one to ask her to marry me and move back with me, Santana and Brittany to New York. Because Santana and I are the new CEO's .

We were working for Mr. Blakemore since high school and he didn't have any kids and no siblings since his mom and dad died 3 years ago. His dad was an only child and so was his mom. So before he retired he was going to leave is Second Chance Academy Empire to someone he could trust.

So he left it to me and Santana. He said he always thought of us as his honorary children. So we were to go to New York so we could learn the business side of Second Chance Academy. Before his retirement on February 15, 2010. He wanted to make sure we were ready, and I was going to ask Quinn to join us in New York and marry me.

But she said no and then told me how she never loved me in high school and Maria paid her to be with me in hopes I might turn back straight. So now I sit here after slapping the shit out of Maria, heartbroken and ready to leave Lima, Ohio. Could you please get me 3 first class tickets to New York one way?"

"Wow… What the fuck was she thinking? Who does shit like that? I'm going to have a word with her. I can't believe this shit. She's 27 years old and acting like she fucking 15. I'm so sorry honey, and yes I'll get the tickets. If you need anything and I do mean anything just call me up and I'm on the first flight to NYC okay."

"Okay Tina thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it okay."

"Okay." After I hung up and I called a place to have my car shipped to NYC. They said could deliver it tomorrow morning. Then I called a taxi and packed up my room. Only thing in there was my bed and TV everything else was packed including my journal Maria already read. I walked into the living room with my bags packed.

"Where are you going Rachel?" My dad asked

"I'm going back home. I have a play I'm staring in plus I'm starting a new job with Santana. I can't be here anymore. Without seeing Maria and wanting her kill her and seeing Quinn and my breaking every time I look into her eyes."

"I'm confused. What did Maria and Quinn do that was so bad?"

"Well I was in love with Quinn in high school and I just admitted to myself that I'm bi-sexual and I wrote it my journal that was on my bed when I went to talk a shower. Maria read it and paid Quinn to pretend to be in love with me and get me to lose my virginity to her then she was to break my heart to make me see that women were just like men and that being gay is wrong. So I brought into her BS and lies.

She told me she was ready for us to take the next step. So I went all out I brought everything. The limo, the fancy restaurant, the pent house suite at the four season deck out all romantic and stuff. Santana and Brittany are getting married and I asked Quinn and she said no. But she said and then told me how she never loved me in high school and Maria paid her to be with me in hopes I might turn back straight. I sit here heart broken and ready to leave Lima, Ohio." I said I broke it down for him.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"It's okay as long Maria never speaks to me again and Quinn stays away from me I'll be fine."

"She's your sister. You can't ignore her forever."

"I'm going home and will be very busy, so yes I can ignore her and I don't have a sister anymore, but even though we fight and argue I never thought she would do something this hurtful to me."

"Are you going to come back to visit us?"

"I don't know, but I love you and I'll call you once I get home and unpacked." I heard a honking and I walked over to the door and saw my taxi so I went and gave him a hug and a kiss and told him not to worry. That I will be fine with Brittany and Santana.

I took my bags to the car and the driver put them in the trunk. I waved my hand saying bye as I got into the car and he drove me to the airport. I was going to miss my dads a lot. Then I pulled out my cell and called Santana.

"Hey did you the info?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"About 10 minutes from the airport, why where are you?"

"Same I'm behind this taxi that's going so fucking slow!"

"Dude that's sucks ours is slow too."

"Wait … are you wearing a blue shirt?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"Turn around. Do you see me?"

"Rachel you're in the car behind me…how sick is that."

"I know I missed you so much."

"I miss you too baby girl."

"Please don't call me that."

"I always called you that."

"I know but so did Quinn."

"I'm sorry, are you going ever going to tell what happen?"

"Yeah, just not now it hurts too much. I had to explain it to Tina so she would get me the tickets and my dads so he would let me go. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want to talk about how stupid I was, how blinded I was. I was so in love with her, I lost my virginity to her…I told her my deepest secret of being into girls.

What's wrong with me Santana? How come I can't find someone to love me like how you love Brittany? What did I do to deserve this? I thought I found that Romeo and Juliet kind of love be it turns out I was nothing about a joke.

She never loved me. How could anyone love me? I'm a freak! 25 years old and the first real relationship I ever had was a lie. Santana I know I'm not meant to be loved…." I said crying my eyes out. There's so much pain in my heart and I just don't know to deal with all.

"Okay Rachel I get it and I won't ask you again. But honey you are not a freak. You're a very beautiful, smart, funny, talented and not to mention very sexy young woman. You're also my very best friend and best sister in the world to me. I love you so much. I would die for you.

When I was 15 remember I first came out … well I was sort of push out of the closet. My ex cousin found my journal and read it out in front of everyone at school.

She hates me that much. That she and the cheerleaders beat the living shit out of me. I came to you and let me live with you, dad and daddy. No questions asked! You walked up to my cousin with no fear and punched her in the face and told her to never touch your sister again. You were my hero then and you still are now." I cried even more that was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said me.

"I …" She cut me off.

"March 29th."

"What about March 29th?"

"I remember like it was yesterday. It was March 29th and a Friday at 3:49 pm and it was pretty hot outside. I had just come from changing out my 6th period gym clothes. I was walking to my car, when these 6 cheerleaders including my own cousin beat the shit out of me and broke my windows, slashed my tires and wrote fag with pink spray paint all over my car and me.

When they left I went to the passenger side and opened the glove compartment and I took out a fully loaded 22' hand gun. I sat and watched how kids just sat there with their camera phones looking at 6 cheerleaders beat be up a lesbian girl. Once everyone left I cried as cocked the trigger back and placed to head. My finger was on the trigger. I was seconds away from ending all my pain. A split second just as I was about to pull the trigger my phone rings. Something in my head was telling me to wait and answer the phone so I put the gun down on the ground next to me and I opened my phone and the voice of an angel came though.

It was you just saying a simple 'hey where you at sis? I'm hungry and I want to go to bread sticks' with just those 16 words you saved my life. When you called me your sis you weren't saying it as just a saying. You were calling me your sister and I knew that as long as I had you as my sister I would be okay. With therapy and writing in my journal I begin to feel better about myself and understand that being gay wasn't wrong. Rachel you are meant to be loved trust me on this one. I was feeling then what you are feeling now. Trust me."

"But..."

"Well then I met this very sexy Dutch girl named Brittany and I knew I could not be more thankful you called me saying you were hungry. I would have missed out on this…Us me and you Co-CEO's of Second Chance Academy, your Broadway début, my wedding, you as my best man or woman. The 3 of us growing old together. Remember sis it's me and you …"

"Against the world I remember. I never knew you tried to kill yourself. I'm so glad I called you. Now that I remember I was driving home because we came in separate cars and I drove past Bread Sticks and I got hungry and I figured you would be too so I called you."

"Best phone call of my life. I'll say it again you are meant to be loved. If not by Quinn then there is another woman or man out there waiting for you, and he or she is going to love you with every fiber of their being. They will treat you how you deserve to be treated and you will have that Santana and Brittany kind of love as you put it one day. I promise you."

"I love you so much sis."

"I love you too sis… 'me too' … oh and Brittany says she loves you too." I heard Brittany saying.

"I love her too. Hey were here I didn't even notice."

"Time flies when you're talking to me baby." I chuckled for the first time in 2 days. We hung up the phone and got out of our taxi's and went in for a long group hug.

"Thank you for telling me that. I feel really honored for you to have shared something so personal and private with me."

"I trust you with everything I am."

"Same here."

"Okay enough of this woe is me bullshit… Were going to NYC " I laughed as we entered the airport ready to go back home, where I belong. Well I'm ready for some alcohol and lots of it. I have this fear of heights and going to be flying 34,000 feet in the air for 5 and ½ hours…Holy shit!

After we got our tickets we boarded the plane. I was so scared the flight attended asked if I wanted a drink and I was so relaxed after about 7 vodka and cranberries in. The flight attended was so sexy... Wow I'm so fucking drunk. Santana had 5 and Brittany had 2. Santana and I very drunk. We seen family guy and it was so fucking funny. I hope the entire 5 ½ hours are like this!

~Maria P.O.V~

I walked up to Quinn door pissed the hell off. She opened the door in her robe.

"What Maria?'

"What do you mean what? What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you told her everything why?"

"I had too."

"No you didn't! All you had to do was what I told you!"

"I did Maria. I did everything you asked, I got her to love me, I took her virginity and I broke her heart."

"Okay then why tell her the truth?"

"I had too."

"WHY? YOU'RE STILL NOT TELLING ME WHY!" I yelled.

"SHE WANTED TO MARRY ME! " She yelled back. Wow my sister loved her that much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Damn I fucked up big time.

"She what?"

"After told her she told me she was going to proposed to me.'

"Wow."

"Maria I couldn't do it anymore so came clean. She broke up with me right on the spot. I really mess up.

"Maybe you could talk to her?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Doesn't matter that I've really fallen for her. Because everything I tell here on out she's going to see as a lie. Our whole relationship was lie…every sweet thing I ever said to her while we were dating was the truth and I meant it, but after I told her the truth all she's going to think is 'Is this another lie.'

"I get it."

"How is she doing?"

"I don't know she was there when I left. Wait a second." Then I called Leroy to see if she'll still there and he said nope. She left an hour ago. After I hung up with Leroy…

"Is she there?"

"No. She left an hour ago to the airport with her friends. She's gone Quinn."

"What am I going to do now?"

"She'll forgive you one day."

"No she won't I've hurt her and she already told me if something like this were to happen to us she doesn't think she could ever forgive me."

"What?"

"You don't understand I did the 'if this were to happen to us what would you do' thing. She told she didn't think we could ever do something that hurtful to her. But if it were to happen you wouldn't be considered her sister and she would break up with me. I asked her could she ever forgive me if it happened to us and she no she couldn't or even would forgive me.

Maybe one day she could but that's a big ass maybe she said. But I know its different now, because were not talking about a hypothetical situation. Its life and I hurt myself just as bad as I hurt her. All because of this stupid ass agreement we had. Which I still think went too far."

"You went though with it so you're just as bad as I am for coming with this plan."

"Yeah, I know I'm as bad. But you weren't even thinking about what you would lose."

"What are you talking about? I didn't lose anything!"

"Really? Then where is your sister?"

"I don't know. Where is your girlfriend? Oh yeah you have one anymore."

"You know what Maria, you by lost the greatest gift to have. You don't understand. Rachel maybe the love of my life, and if she never forgives…it would hurt because I lost the love of my life. But you…you lost something far greater. You lost the love and the respect from sister. It will be hard to get over a broke heart. But how do get over losing the respect of your sister."

"I don't know, but I have to go."

"Yeah okay I'll see you later."

With that said I left Quinn's house, and got in my car and left I kept wondering what was wrong with me? Why did I go so far? Then I realize my father was a homophobic ass hole with a one track mind. I never really believed in same-sex relationships. But I was cool as long as they didn't bother me… I didn't care. {Lets out a deep breath}

I guess when it happened to my little sister I went crazy and I became something I never wanted to become. I became my father, paying Quinn to hurt Rachel like that all in the name of "helping her". Well what's done I guess what's done is done, and I have to live with it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it... let me know if you think Rachel and Quinn should get back together. If you would like to see more Brittana. Like their wedding. Until next time please read and review!**


	7. A New Begining

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...I'll posting another chapter soon. It will be much longer then this one. I hope you like it, and read and review. Let me know what you think...Until next enjoy!**

* * *

~New York City 4 months Later~

It's been 4 months since my heart was shattered by my ex sister and ex-girlfriend, and it's getting a little easier every day. I hate to admit it, but I miss Quinn… I hate her for how she hurt me, but I still love her. God help me I still love her. So my play started 4 months ago, and it went great. We were sold out every night. I did great, and got a standing ovation every night. It was a great way to keep my mind off of Quinn. Now that the play was over. I have to focus on the Second Chance Academy.

I am so nervous today is the board meeting where Mr. Blakemore officially hands over the company over to me and Santana. Were ready…we've been training for 4 straight months. Plus our 7 years of knowledge of the company. Santana walks up to me as I look around my new office. When I see her come up and on the door. I wave my hand for her to come in threw my glass door.

"Hey sis are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm then ready how about you?"

"Yeah I'm ready nervous as hell, but I'm ready."

"Come on lets go get our empire."

"Still can't believe were going to own Second Chance Acadmey"

"Yeah it feels so surreal right?"

"Yeah let's go." With that said we left my office and went to the board meeting. We walk in and take our seats, and Mr. Blakemore begins to talk.

"Good morning and thanks for coming to my final board meeting as President and CEO of Second Chance Academy My 39 years here have been nothing short of amazing. I started this company because I hated that people who were 20-25 thought that their dreams were dead, because of their age. When my friend was told she would be too old to apply for Julliard or Nyada. So I was like I'm going to create a company where young adults between the ages of 20 – 25 so they could have a second chance their dreams. We've been successful for 39 years and I couldn't be happier. I hired Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez 7 years ago. Rachel and Santana have shared passion and love for the arts as I did when I was their age. I saw miniature versions of me and I had to hire them.

I'm old and tired and I need to leave my company … my empire to someone or someone's that really show promise, motivation, trust, honestly and the general love for the arts and then I met Rachel and Santana. The trust and love they have for each other is completely amazing and I trust them with my life and I hope they have gained your trust and respect as well. Without further a do I give you the new co-presidents and CEO's Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez" They board clapped as did we stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning, board I would like to take the time to say thank you for everything Mr. Blakemore. Thanks you for hiring a couple high school kids who showed a love for the arts. Well I can only speak for myself, but I have had a blast working here for the past 7 years and I can't wait to embark on this new journey with my sister Santana. I promise I will be the best CEO I can be, you won't regret it I promise."

"So pretty much what Rachel said…I'm honored to take over the company with my sister and I promise you…you won't regret it. We love and respect you so much and promise to keep your legacy alive. Thank you so much for hiring to two crazy drama geeks. I've a blast doing what I do for 7 years and we are more than ready for the next challenge life has for us." We sat back down and Mr. Blakemore got back up and said…

"Well thank you for an amazing 39 years, and meeting adjured." With that said Mr. Blakemore hugged us and then left the building as Santana and I started our first day as CEO's.

~11 hours later~

I drove home completely tired and needed a glass of wine. I spent the day interviewing people for my old job. Checking our academies a round the world for updates. We have 25 Academies worldwide, making calls, signing payroll checks and a lot of other shit and I am so tired. All I need is a glass of wine and my foot massager from Christmas that my daddy brought me. I answered my phone when it ringed as I entered the house.

"Hello." I said tiredly

"Dude I am so fucking tired… what are you doing?"

"Getting me some wine and putting my foot massager to good use."

"Funny me too, but Brittany's giving me a foot rub."

"Lucky bitch."

"Yeah well you love me anyways though."

"Maybe but, I have to go sis my feet are aching and I need of my foot massager."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I yawned as I hung the phone.

I was really relaxed my feet were feeling good and my wine was really good. It around 6:45 pm when my door bell ranged. I got up pissed off.

"Fuck man I'm coming." I opened and I was really surprised to see what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think is at the door and what do you think they want? Until next time...Read and Review!**


	8. Unexpected Visitor with Shocking News

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews, please keep them coming. Your idea's are really good! I'm sorry the long wait. I had a lot of things to do with the holiday and all. But here's a nice simi-long chapter for you. I hope you like please read and review, let me what you think. Until next time please enjoy and review!**

* * *

And load and behold Quinn Fabray. The girl that broke my heart, well mind as well let her in. What's the worst that could happen?

"Rachel I know I'm the last person you expected in New York let alone at you're house. But I have to tell you something important."

"What is it Quinn? You traveled to New York to find me…by the way how did you find me?"

"I told Tina what I needed to tell you and she got me a flight to New York. I found your home address from the Second Chance Performing Art Academy website directory."

"Come in and tell me then go home." I said slamming the door the behind me. She sat down on my couch and I stood where I were by the door.

"Nice place."

"Quinn I'm really tired so cut the bullshit and tell me why you're here!"

"I'm 3 months pregnant with your baby. We had sex the condom must have broken and I'm here to tell you that I am pregnant and it's yours and I'm keeping it." Everything got dark as I hit the floor. When I came too I saw Quinn.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when I told you I was pregnant."

"I'm going to be a mother?"

"Yes you are. So do you want to raise him or her together?"

"Yes…you're not lying to get back with me right?"

"I promise I'm pregnant. I took 3 tests at home and one at the doctor's office. I'm 3 months pregnant."

"Okay well um can I get you anything?"

"Some orange juice would be nice." I walked to the kitchen and I got her some orange juice.

"You're living here and I don't want to hear another thing about. I'll have movers bring your stuff from Lima to New York."

"Okay thank you."

"We are not back together okay"

"I wish you would forgive me."

"I wish you didn't lie and break my heart. You were one hell of an actress really Oscar warily performance, maybe you should be on Broadway!"

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"I'm passed tired and I'm going to lie down. I'll see you later." I walked into my room and I cried. How could my life get any more complicated? I get my heart broken, I'm the new Co-CEO/Dean of Admissions. Santana and I say more than a ton of things to do and my ex is pregnant with my baby…. I called Santana.

"Rachel what is it honey its 2:21am?"

"Quinn showed up and she's pregnant man… what am I going to do?"

"Damn well first thing first offer her a place to stay…"

"Already done that… I can't believe Quinn's pregnant. Wow what a shock right?"

"Yeah sis, how you feeling about this?"

"Nervous, Excited, Happy and a little scared."

"Well those are normal emotions, get some rest okay I'll talk to at work tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night sis."

"Goodnight sis." Then we hung and I went to bed and slept for a couple of hours. Until I heard Quinn throwing up, so I went to the rest restroom and held her hair and once she was done. I cleaned her up and walked her back walked bed to room. So it begins!

~3 months later~

Well Quinn's 6 months pregnant and were having twins boys. I couldn't be happier, although I did faint when we found out. My workload has gotten better since we got use to how things operate around here. There are about 17 sexy ass ladies in my waiting area for an interview. Man I'm so fucking sexually frustrated its not even funny. I really need to get laid…My office phone rings…

"This is Rachel Berry."

"Rachel is me Santana."

"Hey sis what's up?"

"There are about 11 people in my office waiting to be interviewed."

"Can we have sex with them?"

"You can, but I have a sexy woman at home waiting for me. If I'm not mistaken you have a sexy lady at home too, plus she's pregnant with your twins. I know you want her as much as she wants you."

"Yes okay I still love her, but I can't sleep with her though. Not yet at lease."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again. But I have to go and start my interviews."

"Yeah me too, okay bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and called in the first person. This 5'3 tall blonde with a body that can stop traffic. Damn Rachel keep it professional…

"Beep…Yes Ms. Cohen? ... Beep" My secretary asked.

"Send in Ms. Blakemore!"

"Right away Ms. Cohen."

"Maria I told you to call me Rachel or Rachel either is fine."

"Sorry Rachel I'll send her in."

My door opened and I seen her. She's beautiful wow! She walked to the front of my desk and shook my hand

"You must be Melissa Blakemore."

"Yes I am Ms. Cohen."

"Please have a seat, so what about this school you drove to apply for it?"

"Well I have a great passion for the arts. But due too my recent set backs, it delayed me going to college and I saw an AD for your school, and I liked what your school stood for so that what drove me to apply for it." I notice that she was checking me out.

"What services can you provide me and this school? What make you so special, tha we should grant you a second chance?" I thought she would get mad and say that its personal or you're not being professional you know something like that. But I was completely surprised as to what her response was. She licked her lips and said…

"Well I'm a great student. I always my work done not matter what, and what makes me special … um well I've been told I have a golden thoat." She winks at me.

"Care to explain a bit more?"

"I show you better than I can tell you."

"Okay show me then."

She got up out of her chair and walked over to me got down on her knees…

"Wow you have a big one."

"Yeah that's not a problem is it?"

"Oh no baby I got this."

She unbuttoned my jeans and took out my already hard dick. She placed her hands at the base and slowly begins rubbing me up and down. She then likes the head before she takes me completely in her mouth…

"Oh shit … yeah that's it suck it baby." I placed my hand on the top of her head and she continues to bob her head up and down. Damn this bitch is good …

"Fuck baby I'm almost there…" She sucks me harder and seconds later…

"I'm about to cum and you better drink all of it. SHIIITTTT." I moan as I bust in her mouth and she shallows all my jizzs. She goes into my bathroom and rinses her mouth out. Then comes back and I motion for her to come to the couch. She walks over to the couch. I pull my pants all the way down, with my boxers. I bend over to reach for my wallet from my back pocket and I rip the condom open with my teeth. I roll it back on my dick …

"Ride me." I tell her. She raises her skirt over her waist and pulls her underwear down her legs to her ankles and steps out of them. I sits on top of me as I enter it her. Now it feels so good, but it's not Quinn. So although it feels good, it would feel better if I was sex with Quinn.

"Oh baby your so big … Oh shit this feels so good."

"Yeah could not talk please?"

"Oh sorry." It just didn't feel right. So I flipped her over on her back as I begin pounding into her so hard and fast. I see her biting her bottom lip as she holds on for dear life. I'm beginning too reach my peck as I slam harder and harder in to her. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, her back arches off the couch. Her mouth hangs slightly open and it makes the perfect "O" shape. I burst into the condom so hard it could her burst. Thank God it didn't. She's shaking a little while trying to catch her breath.

I pull out her and remove the condom and tie a knot at the beginning and throw it my trash. I pulls up my boxer and places my now soft dick in it and pulls up my pants and zips the zipper and bottoms it.

As she pulls the underwear back on and pulls her skirt down. I walk into my bathroom and fixes my hair and spray a little of my body spray love spell from Victoria's Secret. On my body…I walk out and sit at my desk. I open the last one and spray air fresher.

"Thanks you for coming in today, I call you in a couple of days with my decision." She got off the couch and said…

"I'm getting in the school right?"

"Maybe we'll see, I have a lot of applicants for this school."

"But we just had sex?"

"Yes, and I thank you for that. But just because we slept together don't guarantee you acceptance into our school."

"You used me!"

"Not really I asked you what services can you provide me and this school and you gave me head. You could have said 'I can bring you my hardworking attics, my motivation and my trustworthy personality, I will be bring to my studies' I don't know how things work at other schools, but here you will not sleep your way into our school!

If you get in it will be because you're talented and you deserve a second chance and not because you had sex with the Dean of Admissions. Are we understood Ms. Blakemore?" I glared at her and my look told her I was serious and she understood completely.

"Yes Ms. Cohen I completely understand and I'm sorry for my unprofessional behavior."

"Its quite alright."

"Thank you and have a great day."

"You too." With that said she left, my office sand I never heard from her again. I didn't grant her acceptance, because if she so easily slept with me, she could as easily sleep with her professors and I can't have someone like in my school. I didn't mean to use her, but she offered and I accepted. Maybe I am a man at heart huh? Oh well what's done is done.

I interviewed over 17 women, and Melissa was the only one I slept with. That's not I wasn't to run our school. No matter how sexually frustrated I am. After work I went home and took a shower to get the guilty feeling of another woman off me. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do. When I came in she was crying, while watching the Notebook. How am I supposed to trust her after everything? On one hand I love her and on the other hand I'm still pissed at her, what she did to me. I need a sign! What should I do?

* * *

**A/N: Okay well what do you think Rachel should do about Quinn? Let me know what you think or would like to happen. I hope you liked it and please review. Until next time see you later!**


	9. Some Heartbreaking News

**A/N: I'm so very sorry for the very long wait. I was dealing with some personal things. I hope everyone a wonderful holiday. To make it you I have wrote you a long update, that I hope you like, and enjoy it.**

**A/N 2: I wrote this chapter from my own experience. My mother passed away just like Rachel and Santana's dad did. I hope you like it and understand that this was hard for me write. So please read and review and let me know what you think. How you feel on what happened or what you would like to happen next. Until Next Time enjoy...**

* * *

~Later that night~

I walked into my house just to Quinn on the couch watching The Notebook and crying her eyes out. I was about to say something as I took off my coat and dropped my briefcase on the table by the door. When she shouts out…

"No, Allie he does love you, it's just that her bitch of a mother stole all her letter." Then I was about to say something when I heard her talking to our twins.

"You guys mommy messed up bad this time. I did something really bad and now your mama hates me…I just don't know what to do about it!"

What broke my heart was when she started crying….

"Quinn please stop crying. I don't hate you." She looked up at me...

"When did you get here, and how much did you hear?"

"Well enough to know that you think I hate you. Which I don't by the way."

"Yes you do! You said that you never wanted talk to me again and then I got pregnant and that's the only reason you're letting me stay here, is because I'm having your kids."

"First of all I don't hate you, I was very hurt and angry when I told you that. Secondly I still love you so much and I'm happy you're having my kids. Plus you're staying here, because I want you here."

"But I didn't mean to hurt …" My cell phone ranged …

"Um hold that thought for a second."

~On the phone~

"Hello?"

"Its me baby I was just wondering how you were doing."

"Oh I'm doing fine dad how are you?"

"I'm not doing very well I'm back in the hospital, they said I have water they need to drain out my system. But after that I'm going to be just fine."

"Oh okay well dad I'm glad that you called I'm going to come home and visit you in 2 weeks okay."

"Great I can't wait to see you, how's Quinn doing?"

"How did you know I was with Quinn?"

"Maria told me that she was pregnant and I figured knowing you. She would be staying with you so you can keep an eye on her."

"Well yes she's with me and doing fine, I was actually thinking about getting back together with her. I miss her dad, I just don't know if I can't trust her. What do I do?"

"Well honey just talk, to her and get everything your feeling out there. But my personal opinion is to give her another chance. I've never seem you so happy other than when you were with her."

"Thanks dad you always know what to say."

"Rachel I'm scared. Am I going to die?"

"No dad there just draining the water out, then you're going to be good as new…trust me dad."

"Okay well my doctor came in its time so I'll talk to you later. I love you and give Quinn another chance, you won't regret it I promise."

"I love you too dad bye."

"See you later." And with that said I hung up the phone and finished my conversation with Quinn.

"Sorry that was my dad. He was nervous about his surgery, but I told him everything will be fine and not to worry.

"I'm sure he would be fine."

"Yeah me too, so I have something to tell you."

"Okay go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Quinn I still love you and I forgive you what you did, but please know that there are no third chances…please don't break my heart again. This is on a trial bases for 2 weeks then when I come home from visiting my father. We will discuss fully being girlfriends again are you okay with that?"

"Yes I fully accept your terms. Know that I love you too and I'm still so sorry about everything I did to you, but I always felt so bad about what we were doing , when we were doing it. I also told Maria that I thought she was going too far and we just call it quits. But she just handed me more money and like a dumb ass I agreed to it."

"Okay thank you for being honest one once. Starting tonight was starting a new chapter for us in our lives and were going to leave the past in the past okay."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well I feel like I need to be honest although you and I were not together, I had sex today with an interviewer."

"Okay well like you said the past is the past and I forgive you, just don't do it again."

"Okay soo…you want to make love or no?"

"I would that."

So we walked upstairs and began undressing each other and I laid her down and gently went inside her …

"God I miss this…" Quinn moaned as I went a little faster and harder. I can't believe I'm making love to Quinn again. What can I say the heart wants what the heart wants …

"Damn baby you're still so fucking tight…Fuck you feels so good." I said as I flipped us over, so she could ride me.

"Ohhh Yesss! Ohhh babyyy." She said as she begin to move up and down faster. I as held onto her hips to keep her balanced. She throws her head back as she bites her lip. I swear she is so fucking sexy… I flip us back over and before I start to pound into her, my phone rings…

"RINNGGG" I ignore it and begin to pound into her, Quinn's moans are the sexiest thing I ever heard.

"Oh shit Rachel, right there." I smile at her remembering every spot that drove her completely. I place one of her legs on my shoulder and really giving it to her. I become worried that I'm hurting the babies so I slow down. Quinn looks at me and knows why I slowed down.

"Baby there fine, I promise you're not hurting them or me. Please speed up

I'm so fucking close baby…" She begs me to speed up, by grabbing a hold of my ass and pulling into her. But once again my phone rings…

"RIINNNGG" I go to grab it and Quinn takes it out my hands.

"Please don't answer it…"

"I have to they are calling back to back…it could be important." I answer it and gives me a glared that scares the shit out of me.

"Fuck me now Rachel!" She demands, but I still answer my cell to her annoyance.

"Hello?" I pray its something important, because if it's not I'm so in trouble…

"Rachel it's me Maria." Fuck I'm in so much trouble…But wait a minute is she crying?

"Maria, what's wrong why are you crying?" I asked getting worried. I suddenly have a weird feeling that this call is too important.

"Why didn't you answer the phone the first time?"

"I was busy, what going on? You're scaring me!"

"It's your dad!" she breaks down and my hard on completely disappears when I heard that. I know in my heart it's something bad. I just know it. I pull out of Quinn and she says something under her breath…But I heard it. I got off of her and put my robe on…

"Oh now you care?" she mumbles under her breath and I look at her like she's crazy.

"I fucking care, because something bad happen to my dad. I just know it and I don't have time to deal with your bullshit! So calm the fuck down and wait

than I'll fuck you okay?" I snapped and she has tears in her eyes and now I feel bad. Because she gets out of bed and put her robe on and leave the room

"Rachel are you still there?" Oh shit I forgot she was on the phone and I place it to my ear.

"Yeah, sorry I was dealing with Quinn, but what's wrong? What happened to mom?" I waited for her to tell me and just like that my world comes crashing down and the phone drops out of my hand and all I see is darkness as I hit the floor. Completely knocked out…

"Hello? Rachel? Rachel are you there?" I heard nothing!

~Quinn P.O.V~

I was so hurt by what she said, but I also felt guilty. I shouldn't have said that. I start walking back upstairs when suddenly I heard this loud THUD! Like something hit the floor hard. So I had a bed feeling it was Rachel, so I rushed as fast as I could being 7 months pregnant with twins. Once I got into our room. I found Rachel on the floor knocked out and her phone laying next to her. So I grabbed the magazine off the bed and started fanning her, as I picked up her phone."

"Rachel please talk to me are you okay?"

"It's Quinn, Rachel fainted! What happened?"

"Her father passed away less then 20 minutes ago. They were prepping him for surgery, when he was running shortest of breath. The she flat lined and they did on her and give him a shot which was supposed to restart his heart. But it was too late, he was gone!

"Oh my God no wonder she passed out." Now I feel like a bigger asshole, these damn hormones. My baby's father died and all I could worry about was getting her getting me off. I feel like crying!

"Quinn I'll call back in the morning okay. Make sure she's okay."

"Okay sure thing. Hey are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay call me if you need anything."

"Okay sure thing."

"I'm serious now."

"I know, and hey I'm really sorry about everything. All my friends and boyfriends has always been wrong and I was dumb enough to believe it. I was wrong to have done this to my sister. Being gay isn't wrong, its just who she is and in a way I'm glad I did what I did!"

"But you just said…"

"I know what I meant was I was happy because, you guys found each other. Love is love and everyone is entitled to it no matter who it's with."

"What gave a change of heart?" I asked curiously.

"Well I talked to Rachel's after she left and we talked a long time, and they had told me that it wasn't fair of me to try and change her. Being with a guy isn't what her desires. Being with Quinn is what we all search for in life."

"What did they mean by that?"

"He meant that we all search for our soul mate, the one we're meant to with. Our other half. They made me understand that you are Rachel's other half, her soul mate."

"They said all that?"

"Yeah and I feel really bad for causing such heart ace between the two of you."

"It was my fault as much as yours."

"I got to go."

"Yeah okay talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." After I hung up Rachel's phone. I held Rachel's head her in my lap. Fanning her still, she opens eyes and I see she looks so lost.

"Baby do you remember what happened."

"I remember we were making love, when I got a phone call. I went to answer it and …Oh my God. I said some mean things to you and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I should have been _more_ understanding."

"No, I shouldn't have yelled and I'm sorry."

"It's okay really, now can you tell me what happened?" I already know I just think it would be good to hear her say it. To get the grieving process started.

_~Flashback to 20 minutes ago~_

_"Why are you crying Maria?"_

_"Your dad passed away less than 20 minutes ago. I just got the call. _

_"But, I don't understand I was talking to my dad like an hour ago. He was saying that he was going into surgery. He was scared, He asked me what he going to die and I said he was crazy of course he wasn't."_

_"I know I haven't talked to him for a while, I've been busy with work. He was must have been so scared."_

_"He's in a better place now."_

_"But he was thanking God for a second chance at life, then he dies? Something does seem right about this."_

_"Hopefully it was peaceful, Things happen for a reason and we don't know what or why it happened, but it did."_

_"This can't be happening I just talked to him Maria…" My voice breaking._

_"But it is and I'm so sorry for everything I had done to you. I hope you can forgive me."_

_"Not now, but someday."_

_"This is a dream right? A really bad dream!" I asked desperately._

_"No it's not a dream, your dad is gone and you, Santana and your daddy have a funereal to plan."_

_"Okay… I don't feel so well…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"And that's when I passed out." She finish telling me.

"This is so wrong! He was the best person on earth. Sure he was mean at times, but he had a great heart. I don't know what do without him baby.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to him or what he said to you?"

"He told me to give you another chance, I won't regret it he promise."

"Wow that was really sweet of him considering what I did."

"He knew I really loved you and he wanted to see me happy."

"Are you happy?"

"No not at the moment. I feel like my whole came crashing down. Santana, Brittany, you, my dads, my kids and my job are all the things I love and I don't feel whole anymore. When he died he took a piece of my heart with him."

"I know honey, I going to miss him as well he gave the best advice."

"I don't want to talk anymore, can you just hold me?"

"Of course baby, you don't even have to ask."

I held in my arms while she cried. She seem so broken and I don't know how to fix it. Maybe when she falls asleep I'll call Santana maybe she'll know what to do…

45 minutes later and she cried herself to sleep in my arms. I reach for my cell phone on the night stand, and I called Santana.

"Hello?" She answers sleepy.

"Santana it's me Quinn."

"Quinn? Its like 3:30 in the morning, why are you calling so late? Is everything okay?"

"No, I'm sorry it's not. Maria called an hour ago and told Rachel that you guys dad passed away. I'm so sorry."

"I'm on my way…"

"Okay I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

After I hung up, I continued to hold Rachel as I feel asleep.

~Santana's P.O.V~

Was this shit for real? My dad the man that took me in and treated me like a daughter. He's dead? I can't believe it. I shook Brittany out of her sleep.

"Yeah babe what's wrong?"

"My dad died like an hour ago I think. I need to get over to Rachel's house right now!" She jumped out of bed and got dressed and I just stood there with tears flowing out of my eyes like rain. This has be a dream right? This isn't real … In a minute Brittany is going to wake me up

and tell me it was a bad dream. Come on Brittany wake me up… Please, wake me up. I closed my tight. Willing it be a dream….

"Baby it's not a dream, you can open your eyes. I'm so sorry baby, I wish I could tell you it was. But it's not." As if Brittany can read my mind or maybe I'm speaking out loud.

"Baby you are speaking out of loud."

"Oh (my voice breaks) this is so wrong." I break down and cry in her arms.

"Baby I know, but we need to get to Rachel's house." I hear her voice breaking as well as I see a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. I slowly get dressed as I feel like my arms and legs refuse to move. So Brittany finish getting my dress, and puts my hair in a ponytail. Brittany drives us over to Rachel and Quinn's house. About 15 minutes later we arrive at their house and I let us in with my spare key. I walked upstairs to Rachel's room and I wake her up. She looks at me and shoots over. I lay down next to her and Quinn wakes up and gets out of bed and walk over to Brittany.

~Quinn's P.O.V~

Once Santana got here I knew she could help Rachel better than I could. So I got of the bed and so they could be together. I walked over to Brittany…

"How are you doing Brittany."

"I feel so helpless. I can't do anything."

"I feel the same way."

"What happened?"

"Rachel and Santana's dad has been having some health problems. He went into the hospital to have some minor surgery as well as drain some water from him. Before surgery could begin, he was having breathing problems and suddenly died. They gave a shot that was supposed to restart his heart, but it was too late he was pronounced dead. Then Maria called while we were having sex and I got pissed at her for stopping and pulling out that. I said 'so now you care' and yelled at me and went down stairs. When I heard a loud thud. Like something had fell hard and when I got to our room it was Rachel. So I fanned her, while grabbing her phone from the floor and Maria told me everything. So after Rachel fell asleep, I called Santana."

"Wow… I see now."

"How did Santana take it?"

"Not well. She closed her eyes and willed it all be a dream and begged me to wake her up from the nightmare she was having. It broke my heart to tell her it wasn't a dream. That this was really happening."

"Yeah Rachel was saying something like that as well."

"How are you doing, with the babies?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm 7 months and can't not wait to get them out of me."

"I bet you can't."

"How are you doing? Was you as close to them as Santana was?"

"No I wasn't I knew them for a long time and my heart hurting for all of them. But Santana was like another daughter to them."

"I need a drink."

"Quinn you can't drink."

"I meant some tea for me and what you want to drink."

"Oh okay well lets go." With that said we went to the kitchen and I fixed myself some tea, as Brittany had a soda. We sat there in silence drinking our drinks and then went to the couch and talked until we fell asleep. Boy tomorrow was going to be a very long day!

* * *

**A/N: Did you cry? I know you did. So I hope you liked and enjoyed it. I will to update a little faster. Please read and review. Let me know what you would like to see happen Next Time See You Later!**


	10. Author's Note

So I'm going to need some idea's from you guys as how you would like the direction of the story to go. Now I have an idea. But I would to hear some of your thoughts on the matter. If you have a suggestion you place it as a review or you could PM me. I read them both and as thank you for all positive reviews and idea's. As well as all the followers and favorites. Thank you very much. Have another idea for a story. You see I recently saw a copy of the script for this very old show called Desire from mynetworktv. It came of sept. 5, 2006 and ended and never came back on again. There's no seasons, video,or anything really. So let me know you would like a teaser. Again you could leave it as a review or PM if that's something you would like to read.


	11. A Message From Born To Be A Writer121

Hello to all my followers and reviews. I would like to take thia time to express how sorry I am for the very long wait. I have recently started college. its very challenging for me. I have unable to post new chapters as fast as I would like. But if you would be patient with me I promise to upload a very long chapter for your liking. It would be up as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Born To Be A Writer121


	12. Coming To Terms With Everything

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry about the very long update for this story. I had major writers block. I couldn't come up with anything. So I really hope you like it. Here's a nice long update for you. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

~The Next Morning~

~Rachel's P.O.V~

My daddy is dead. That is some I just can't rap my head around that. I feel like a part of me is gone. What am I going to do now? I know I still have my dad. But he's a surgeon…in the emergency room. At the Lima Medical Center. My daddy was the one I would call if I needed any help or advice. I open my eyes and realized that is was my sister Santana lying next to me and not Quinn. I looked over at San and she was looking at the ceiling with tears rolling down eyes. I soon did the same. We stayed like this for 20 minutes. Until Santana broken the silence.

"Rach this isn't fair."

"I know honey."

"Why does shit like this all happen to me?"

"I don't know… But we will get though this together. Your my sister, and I love you so much. Everything is so fucked up now. But me and were going to be fine. I'm sure of it. Now we need to fly back to Lima and take of some things."

"Well I don't know if I can could do it. I can't see my daddy laying there in a casket. I just can't" She breaks down in my arms. I hold rubbing her back. Silently crying myself. I'm trying to be so strong for Santana, when I feel like a piece of my heart has been ripped from my body.

"I'll be there every step of the way. I'll hold your hand through it all trust me sis. Remember and it's me and you…"

"Against the world. I remember, why are you so calm?"

"I'm not calm. I'm trying to be strong for you."

"Hey I maybe 6 months younger than you. But I you can lean on me too. I can hold you while you cry." With that said I cried my eyes outs in her arms.

"That's it honey let it all out." We cried for hours, until we got so tired. We fell asleep. How am I plan my daddy's funeral? How can I walk back into that house and not see my daddy's face? How can I plan this with Maria? Why? Why? Why?

~Quinn's P.O.V~

I feel so helpless. I don't know what I suppose to do are say. I love over at Brittany and she is wondering the same thing. Everything is so massed up…

"Quinn…" I hear and I look up and its Rachel standing there. I walk over to her and she cry's in my arms. I look into her eyes…

"Baby, I am so sorry for your lost."

"Thank You. Hey Britt, I'm sure Santana could a hug right now." Brittany nodded and kissed my cheek and walked into our room and closed the door. I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. While sitting there she kissed me…

"Baby what are you doing?"

"Please…" she had tears falling out of her eyes.

"No. We can cuddle but I don't think we should have sex or make out now."

"Please, baby I want to forget if only for a little while. Please you just make me feel good?" She looked so broken. I couldn't say no.

"How about I give you some hand or head?"

"O…Okay." I placed my hand inside her boxers and rubbed her penis until it was hard as a rock.

"mmmm" Rachel lays back and closes her eyes…As I lower my head and lick the tip of her penis and the I take her into my mouth. I bob my head and down. Faster and faster…

"Fuck…I love your mouth baby." Rachel says as I her grip on my hair tightens. I suck it harder and I go even faster…

"Shit I'm almost there. Just a little more…So good!" I keep sucking, and sucking until she burst in my mouth and I swallow everything she has to offer. I let her penis go with a 'pop' and walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and put mouth wash in my mouth. When I returned to couch. Rachel was looking down.

"Thanks for that baby. It was really good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I love you so so much. I promise not to let anything happen to you and our twins."

"I know. We love you more baby."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How am I plan my daddy's funeral? How can I walk back into that house and not see my daddy's face? How can I plan this with Maria?"

"You need to say good-bye honey. When it comes to cleaning out your house, I'll be there every step of the way, and I know it will be very hard to see your dad and your daddy with him. But think of how he's feeling. He lost his soul mate. I would be completely devastated if I lost you. As for Maria. I think its time to forgive her. I know what we did was very wrong. I'm still so very sorry about that. I'm so happy you gave me a second chance. Can you give Maria one please?"

"I can forgive her. But I don't want a relationship with her. We need to start over from the beginning."

"Why not tell her that. Call her and your dad. I'm sure they would love to hear from you. I'm going to go make you some lunch okay." I kissed her lips and then I got up and went to the kitchen to make our lunch.

~Brittany's P.O.V~

I just don't understand what I am suppose to do. My baby just lost her daddy and her whole world is rocked. She seems so broken and I really don't know how to fix her. I love her with everything in me. I will be there for her every step of the way. But it's so much I can do. I just feel so lost and helpless.

"Baby its going to be okay. I'll be with every step of the way."

"Britt I don't know if I can do this. Everything is wrong… I can't breathe baby…"

"Slow breath baby…Put your head between your legs…(She lowers her head to her lap.) That's it baby. Now breathe slowly..." I said rubbing her back. She was hyperventilating. What can I do to make her feel better?

"Baby are you okay? Here lay down…" I pull her down on the bed.

"Thanks I feel a little better."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're already helping, just by laying here with me. Holding me. Telling me everything will be fine, and that I can do this."

"You can do this baby." She leans over and kisses me and I see the look in her eyes, it wasn't of lust but of desperation. Like she needed a get-a-way something. Now usually I would jump on her so fast, but I needed to make sure this what she wanted…

"Babe…" I pulled away…

"Please Britt… Help me for forget if only for minute. I need this…need you to make me feel good."

"I don't know San."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Then please make love to me."

"I…"

"Please…"

"Okay…" I kissed her lips and then her neck and we got naked and I placed my thigh between her legs and started moving up and down at a medium pace.

"Oh Britt you feel so good." She clinging onto my back for dear life. I kissed her as I thrust my thigh on her clit. I move faster…

"Oh baby…Harder! Please go Harder!" I moved harder and faster…as I kissed her neck and sucked her nipples in my mouth.

"Yes, Yes, Yes I'm almost there…Just a little more."

"How close are you?"

"Oh very close. Oh don't stop!" I keep going and soon she comes to an awesome orgasm. I keep moving to help her ride out her orgasm. Then we get up and change the sheets and throw the old ones in the dirty clothes hamper. Then we sprayed the room with air fresher and got into the shower. Where I held her as she cried some more. We got out and went into the living room. Santana sat next to Rachel and put her head in her lap. As she rubbed her damped hair. I walked into the kitchen and it seems like Quinn was finishing up lunch.

"So you're making lunch…?"

"Yeah she ask me to make feel good if only for a minute. So I gave her some head and

encouraged her. To talk to her dad and Maria. So that what she been doing for the last 20 minutes or so."

"So you got hungry?"

"Well it is 2:30 pm I figured might be hungry, so I made lunch."

"Santana did the same you know."

"Did what?"

"She asked me to make her feel good. At first I said no… but I thought why not. So I made love to her."

"In out bed Britt. Come on! You could have went in the shower. Did you at lease spray the room and change the sheets?"

"Yes I did and I'm sorry. She just needed it right then and there you know?"

"Yeah I know, because if you would have come back into the living room. You would have seen me giving Rachel head."

"Yeah can't see her like that."

"Hahaha. You're too much Britt." I laughed.

"But seriously what are we going to do Quinn?"

"I don't know Britt. I'm so lost and I don't know what to do. I'm almost 8 months, what can I do?"

"Be there for her. Hold her. Tell her everything is going to be fine."

"I did."

"Well we wait to see what happens next."

"I'll tell you."

"What?"

"We fly back to Lima and all hell breaks loose."

"God I hope not."

"Me either, I have a feeling though."

"Why?"

"Well Maria for one. Santana was extremely pissed about what happened. I'm surprised she still is talking to you for that matter. She yelled in Spanish and in English. Saying when she see her again she was going to quote: Go all Lima Height on that skanky bitch. No one and I mean no fuck's with my family and get away with it. She's one dead bitch. I can promise you that B. I'm going to fuck her up! End quote."

"Not if we don't let it. Now is not the time for this shit."

"Yeah besides I think they would be more focus on burying their father right?"

"Yeah let's hope so."

"But with Santana's temper, you never really know."

"Agreed. We just need to watch her closely."

~Santana's P.O.V

I can't believe this is happening. My father died and now we have to go back to Lima to plan his funeral. Plus BONUS … I have to see that bitch who broke my sister's heart. Beside Quinn. Can't hit a pregnant woman. I promise I will slap the shit out of her, when she has my nephews. But Maria … 'Oh Maria, Maria, Maria you have no idea what I'm going to do to you. When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were dead.' I thought to myself. I'm most defiantly going to open up a huge can of wope - ass on that bitch. Right after I pay my respects to my father, and she how my other father is doing…

"Santana please don't do it."

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't."

"Maria. I know you're planning on doing something to her."

"I just want to talk to her."

"Really?"

"Yes! My fist would like to have a meeting with her face."

"Santana!"

"Rachel!"

"Please San don't hurt her."

"That's an order I can't follow. She broke your heart and if Quinn wasn't pregnant she would be getting it too."

"But…"

"No buts. Your my sister right?"

"Right?"

"It's my job to look after you and be there for you right?"

"But I'm older…"

"Rach…"

"Okay right."

"Did Maria hurt you and break your heart?"

"Yes."

"Therefore I'm going to go all Lima Heights on her sorry ass. What she did can't be unexcused. I've waited for so long to try to let this go. I really have. I thought I moved on. You and Quinn seem happy. You're having twins together. The business is booming. I'm going to medical school. But this funeral has brought me back. I will fuck her up. There is no way around that."

"Okay well not to bad then."

"Well…"

"Please for me sis."

"Okay for you I won't fuck her up to bad. But I will fuck her up. Plus after the twins are born I'm going to slap Quinn."

"Santana."

"It's going to happen Rachel. No one treats my sister like that and gets away with it."

"Thanks."

"Uh huh when do we leave?"

"Well I got to get the tickets and everything, but I was trying to get it for tomorrow or Friday."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Santana!"

"…" I walked into the kitchen leaving Rachel in the living room

"Oh Fuck!" Rachel yelled and I just smirked. The shit is going down. I can't wait. I know I told Rachel I wasn't going to fuck her up. But what my sis don't know can't hurt her right?

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? How will things go when Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn goes back to Lima? What would you like to see happen? Let me know. Please read and review. I hope you liked it. Until Next Time See You Later!**


End file.
